The Brother of Percy Jackson
by Darthrath
Summary: Percy and Joseph are brothers in all but blood. Join them as they go through yet another war only two years after the war with Gaea. Can they survive? Who is the new threat? Read to find out. First PJO fic. Disclaimer: I own nothing involved with Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus.
1. Joseph Reid and the dream

**Alright guys. I don't know about you, but I became very unsatisfied with the way I wrote this story and it's sequel. This story wasn't long enough and I needed a bit more detail and feeling. Some of it was also too fast paced. So I am re-writing both and changing a few things. So here it is. As always, I hope you like it. Please share your thoughts. Feedback is always useful. You don't like it? Don't read. Thanks.**

**-Darthrath**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Joseph POV_

I am having the nightmare again. The nightmare that plagues my mind every once in a while since that terrible day. The day that made me into who I am. Who am I exactly? The name's Joseph. Joseph Reid, half brother to Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Jason Grace. How is that possible? Simple, my father, Alexander Reid, was a son of Jupiter and my mother, Jessica Reid, was a daughter of Poseidon. By the way, the gods are real. Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, etc. All real. Even monsters, sadly. Once both my parents were too old to stay at their camps, they had to leave. They met not too long after, got married, and my mother gave birth to me. I know, sounds weird. Anyway, I was talking about a nightmare. Let me show you what happened.

_The dream_

I watch along the beach as my dream self and my parents take a walk. I was only twelve when it happened. My black, medium length, hair waved slightly in the breeze. My sea green and electric blue eyes scan the area in awe. My parents look down at me and smile as we walk with me in between them. The three just talk and enjoy their time on the shore. My mother playfully uses her water powers and splashes my dream self and father with a small wave. They mock glare at her and tackle her into the water. They laugh and have a good time. Until the sky darkens. The sea begins to roil and the clouds become angry. My mother and father's faces go pale slightly and they rush me out of the water.

"Joseph, you must go. Now." my father commands.

My dream self looks at him in confusion.

"What is it dad?" I ask.

"There is no time. You must leave. You know the camp I told you about?" I nod, "Go there. Don't stop until you get there. Take this." he orders as he hands me a necklace, "I wanted to give you this later, but looks like that time is now. It is a powerful sword. Just pull the charm off and it will appear in your hand. Kill every monster that gets in your way."

The necklace had a single sword charm on it with the choker being sea green. I put it around my neck and started running. I only stop once to look back. I see my mother and father pull their weapons. My father had his sword, Mjolnir **(Get it?)** and my mother had her trident, Hurricane. They were attacking something in the water. Something huge. I saw my father fly up into the air and tentacles tried to swipe at him. I heard my father.

"COME AT ME KRAKEN!" he bellowed at it as he rained down bolts of lightning.

A storm formed around he area. Thunder boomed in the clouds and the sea became rough as though my grandfathers knew what was happening and were trying to help. I did as my father commanded. I left for camp half-blood.

_Dream end_

It was a long walk after that. We were in South Hampton, New York. It wasn't long until I ran into my first monster, a hell hound. I did as my father told me. I ripped the sword from the necklace and it changed into a five foot long celestial bronze claymore. **(Imagine William Wallace. That sword.) **After a minute of dodging, I managed to kill it. It was a good thing my parents trained and taught me everything at a good age. My powers were very useful too. I was surprised I was able to lift the sword and swing it. The end of the hilt was long enough to reach my chin. I was five foot seven at the time. Finally, many miles and monsters later, I made it to Half-blood hill at nightfall. I wasn't the only one though. There was another demigod with a satyr and a woman I assumed to be the demigod's mother, approaching the hill at the same time as me. The boy had sea green eyes just like my mother's and raven black hair like mine. I figured he was a son of Poseidon then, but you could never be very sure.

I paled when I noticed what was chasing them. The Minotaur. I ran to help them, but was too late when the boys mother was grabbed and turned into dust. I ran at the beast and managed to stab it in the leg, but in it's pain, the Minotaur lashed out and swatted me into a tree. Before I blacked out, I watched the boy rip off the Minotaur's horn and killed it. I found myself on a porch of a house in a chair next to the boy. That's when it all started. I met Chiron and a daughter of Athena named Annabeth. Percy and I soon became good friends and then brothers after we were both claimed by Poseidon. It wasn't too long after that when Percy went on his first quest for Zeus' bolt. I made two best friends, Zia, son of Hephaestus and Sampson, son of Aphrodite. While Percy was on his quest, I lead a quest with Zia and Sampson to kill a few packs of monsters. When I returned, Chiron told me that my parents had died. That was when I made it my goal to kill every monster I saw and when I eventually found the kraken, I would not hesitate to destroy it. The second titan war took a toll. Many good demigods died. Thank the gods that we were able to defeat Kronos and send him back to Tartarus.

The second giant war was just as bad. I didn't know what to do when Percy disappeared, but I still went on hunts to kill any monsters in the area. Most of the time, I would just wait outside of the border for monsters to come and try to kill me. Try being the key word. No monster could best me with my sword, Order. I would train constantly. I strived to be as good as Percy. I can't though. My powers will always be a bit weaker because I am a second generation and because I have two types instead of one. I can't fly like Jason or make a huge one hundred foot tidal wave like Percy, but I can match them in endurance, speed, and strength. Plus, I made sure I could use any weapon. Including bows, which I am pretty good at. Not as good as Thalia or Zia, but still. Anyway, it was the same case with Gaea. Percy managed to send her back to sleep after a big fight in the original Olympus. I managed to help kill two giants. I was glad when that war was over. Everyone found themselves celebrating except me. I just went back to camp after the award ceremony. Percy declined godhood once more, but instead had the council give back Hades and Hestia's thrones. After a few days, Percy offered me his old spot as praetor. I accepted. After proving myself in the Colosseum, I was officially made praetor. Which brings us to now.

I woke up in a cold sweat and sat up on my bed in my room in the praetor house. I breathed heavily as I tried to calm down. Then Reyna walked in with her sword at the ready. I would have laughed because she was wearing purple pyjamas with SPQR all over the clothes, but this is serious because of the dream. She closed the door and walked over to me with her weapon down, a concerned look on her face. Her hair was down and untied. It went past her shoulders. Her beautiful eyes look into my sea green and electric blue ones with worry.

"Are you alright Joseph?" she asked at the side of my bed.

Mt breathing steadied slowly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." I gave her a small smile with that.

"Nightmare again?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Would you like me to stay with you?"

Now I know what you're thinking. Why is Reyna, daughter of Bellona, being nice and asking if I would like her to stay. Since we became co-praetors, we started to become close. I don't know if we will take the next step beyond friendship, but it seems that neither of us are entirely sure if the other feels the same. I really like her. We started sleeping together, not that way you perverts, after a little while. She started hearing me toss and turn and mumble in my sleep whenever I had the nightmare or other nightmares about the battle for Olympus and the war with Gaea. Her being a concerned friend, she would come to my room and help me sleep.

I pondered for a few moments. "Alright." I answered, pulling the covers down.

She laid down and got comfortable next to me. I don't know why, but I always felt better whenever she was with me. It was a while, but both of us eventually fell asleep.

_Reyna POV_

I was sleeping soundly when I heard him. He was mumbling and I heard the tossing and turning. It is awful what happened to his parents. I know he doesn't want people feeling sorry for him or talking about it, but I can't help but think about what he went through. I got out of bed and grabbed my sword. I wasn't entirely sure if it was the dream this time, so might as well be prepared for an enemy. I made my way to his room and rushed in with my sword drawn. I looked over to him. He was sweating and breathing heavily. I hate seeing him like this. Just like I hate seeing him sad or in pain. I look into those gorgeous sea green and electric blue eyes of his as I walk over to his bed.

"Are you alright Joseph?" I asked, lowering my weapon.

He calmed down.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Thanks."

He sounds exhausted. I just want to wrap my arms around him and comfort him. I want to tell him that I'll always be there for him, but I don't know how he feels about me.

"Nightmare again?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Would you like me to stay with you?"

He thought it over for a moment.

"Alright."

He pulled open the covers. I put my sword on a night stand and crawled into the bed with him.

_Joseph POV_

The next morning, I woke up feeling better. I looked at my clock on a night stand. Six am. The sun was starting to peek over the hills in the distance. Something surprised me though. I felt weight on my chest when I tried to get up. I looked down. Reyna was lying on top of me. Her head was on my chest and her body was cuddled warmly against mine. My left arm was wrapped around her back. I could have sworn I saw a small smile on her face. That faded when she woke up and her eyes widened when she realized where she was. She quickly got off of me and I got out of bed. She looked at me.

"I-I...um...sorry?" she apologized.

I stifled a laugh. She is so cute when she's flustered. I smiled at her.

"Don't worry Reyna." I said as I went to my closet and pulled out some fresh clothes. "Besides. I enjoyed the warmth. Thanks for staying with me."

She blushed a deep crimson. I stifled another laugh and went to the bathroom to change. I heard the door to my room open and close. I felt refreshed after I took a shower. I put on the camp shirt, combat pants, and combat boots. I grabbed my necklace/sword, Order, and my wrist guard/shield, Law, from my night stand drawer. I don't like wearing my praetor toga, but if I don't, Reyna will rant on me about it. I spent the morning taking a walk through New Rome. The atmosphere was normal. Others walked around, training and doing other camp activities. I grabbed breakfast in the mess hall and went to one of the coffee shops. I got a lot of salutes from others as I passed. I was never a fan of that. I just wanted to keep people safe. I looked down at my forearm. My tattoo had a trident with an eagle, symbolizing both of my grandfathers. I had two years of service. As I sat drinking my chestnut/caramel coffee, Reyna walked in.

"Joseph. A meeting has been called. Lets go." she commanded sternly.

I got up and saluted.

"YES MA'AM!" I yelled with my famous smirk on my face.

She just rolled her eyes at me and turned to head towards the senate house. I gave Terminus my weapons. Once I got to the forum, the senators and high ranking campers were waiting. Reyna was in her throne. Argentum and Aurum were on each side of her. The greyhounds looked up at me and their tails started to wag. Over time, they started to like me.

"The great hero finally arrives." Octavian exclaimed sarcastically for all to hear.

His followers snickered, but Frank, Hazel, and others that knew me well, paled slightly. They knew how I can get when provoked. Especially since I hate Octavian's guts. He was always so arrogant and a smart ass. Electricity started to crackle around me in an aura of power and destruction. I summoned a small earthquake. Octavian's eyes went wide and so did his followers. My friends smiled and started to laugh at the augur. Even Reyna had a smirk. He was just lucky I had to leave Order behind with Terminus.

"I'm sorry Octavian, what was that?" I asked darkly and serious after the aura around me died with the earthquake.

"N-n-nothing praetor." he stuttered.

I gave him an evil grin. "Good. Now sit down." I commanded.

He did as he was told and I took my seat next to Reyna. The meeting was about different things. Making adjustments to the defences around the Principia, stocking more weapons, blah blah blah. I always hated the meetings that drag on like this. After the meeting, I went to the field of Mars to train. I didn't need to get my weapons from Terminus. Law appeared on my wrist and Order on my neck. I touched Order and the five foot long celestial bronze blade appeared in my hand. Over the years, I became very good with the claymore. It's as though the sword was made for me. The leather handle was perfect in my hand. The sword looks heavy, but I could wield it with one hand. That small twelve year old disappeared a long time ago. Now, I'm twenty, with a fair amount of muscle and my height is six foot. I have medium length black hair from my mother and the rugged features from my father. Chiron told me I was a spitting image of him.

I practiced a few moves for a while until my favorite Roman walked over with her sword at her side.

"Care to spar?" Reyna asked.

"Sure." I answered.

We removed our togas so we didn't ruin them. She unsheathed her sword and we got into our stances.

"Victory by yield?" I asked.

"Of course and no powers. You would be at an unfair advantaged."

a chuckle escaped me from that. I let her make the first move. She lashed out with her blade. Order was usually for force and power. I can be fast with it though. At first, I went on the defensive. She managed to parry most of my blows. She kept trying to work around Law and find an opening. A small group started to surround us as we went on. I saw a few openings, but didn't take the chance because I wanted to get a good workout. She tried to fake left and go right, but I saw this coming, blocked, and pushed her back. I went on the offensive. Slashing and swinging down on her. We both started to work up a good sweat.

It was a constant order of lunge, dodge, deflect, roll, attack, and defend. Finally, she lunged and I sidestepped. That's when I made my move. I stepped behind her and pushed her forward. While she was disoriented, I kicked her sword away while she flipped herself over and stared up at me. I put Order to her throat. She glared at me.

"Do you yield praetor?" I asked, out of breath.

I wasn't cocky about it or anything. I hate people like that.

"I yield praetor." she answered grudgingly.

I made Law go back to necklace form and held my hand out to her. She took it and I helped her up. Hazel, Frank, Drew, and Dakota were cheering. Others were booing. I spied a few campers exchanging money. Seriously? Children. I look back to Reyna.

"Thanks for the spar."

"Yeah. You too." she gave me a small smile.

What I wouldn't give to see a grin from her. After I retrieve my toga, I go back to my room and grab a towel and clean clothes. I realize I stink from all the sweat and decide to take a trip to the bath house. I know I have a shower, but I like going to the bath house every once in a while. Once I got there, I stripped and laid down. The water felt great and soothing. Relief flooded through my body. I relaxed for a few minutes after cleaning myself off. I thought about random things. My friends and family. Plans for the future. Until my mind wandered to my parents. They would be so proud of me. I miss them so much. I got caught up in a few memories. A few tears fell from my face. I wiped them from my face. I will avenge them. I will kill the kraken. Some day. Once I was done, I willed myself dry and put on my clothes, toga, and weapons.

I was at the mess hall, enjoying lunch, when the alarm bell sounded. Oh great. Why can't monsters just leave us the hell alone? Why do they have to ruin our peace? I left with the other campers and drew Law and Order. Well at least I get to have some excitement.


	2. War?

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**-Darthrath**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_? POV_

Those stupid gods and their spawns will not know what hit them. I mused to myself. First, I will send a few small forces of monsters to each of those pathetic camps to spark my war on Olympus. I will rise up and take the throne from Zeus once I destroy all who would appose me. What to do about Percy Jackson and his brother Joseph Reid though? I will need to crush their spirits first. Then, hopefully, they will have no hope to fight because of their devastation. If they continue on, I will have to think of something else because I will have no hope of victory with them helping the gods. Those two demigods' powers surpass even Zeus. I will have to put strong monsters on the field and have them target Percy and Joseph. They will need to make them run out of energy. First, plan A. Target praetor Reyna and Annabeth Chase. Hopefully the stupid monsters I sent to camp Jupiter and camp half-blood will do they're job. Then I will resurrect a few certain titans.

If Joseph continues to fight, I will fill the foolish Roman augur's head with thoughts of betrayal from the Greeks. He will stage a coup and I will get him to execute praetor Reyna.

_Reyna POV_

I couldn't help but think about him all day. As though I was in some kind of trance. As though Venus has put some type of spell over me. When I woke up this morning, I just wanted to stay like that forever. My feelings for Joseph have started to go beyond _like_ liking him. I think I am in love with him. That's it. If he doesn't make his move today, I will make mine. We have been teasing and exchanging stupid banter for too long. I was called for a meeting, so I went to fetch him. He was in a coffee shop, just enjoying himself. When he joked around, I just wanted to grab him and kiss that stupid smirk off of his face.

When Octavian made his comment, I knew something was going to happen. The earth started to shake and an aura of power surrounded Joseph. I could sense power that could rival Jupiter from this small display. Just like his brother Percy. I watched in awe and couldn't help the smirk on my face at the fear Octavian was showing. I wasn't afraid of him. I could never fear him because I know that he would never want to hurt me or his friends. It's his flaw.

He never ceases to amaze me with his skill when he fights. Especially with that claymore. He can be unbelievably fast with it. I was giving it fifty percent when we sparred because I didn't want to train too hard. It made me love him even more when he didn't boast or even smirk at me. He just helped me up with his strong arm and thanked me for the spar. I went to do my daily duties after that. I was at my desk in the Principia, doing paperwork, when the alarm sounded for a monster attack. I immediately got to my Pegasus and was at the field of mars to see Joseph shouting commands. He should have seen himself. Like a natural born leader. He reminds me of Jason sometimes. Joseph took his sword and ran right at the enemy. Not one survived against his blade. He was like a harbinger of death as he advanced. I was killing enemies, when he suddenly deflected an arrow that would have hit me in the head.

That was amazing. It wouldn't be the first time he saved me. There were a few occasions where he saved my life. I managed to save him a few times too. When it was finally over, again I found myself just wanting to kiss him. Just to jump off my pegasus, embrace him and smash my lips to his. My chance was ruined when he just went straight to the mess hall, but I decided to make my move there.

_Joseph POV_

I flew straight to my room and put on my breast plate and ankle guards. My armor was a gift from Poseidon. I ran from my room and flew to where everyone else was. I found Reyna on her pegasus. There was a fair sized army of monsters attacking from the northern hills. Weird. This is familiar. The centurions gathered their troops into a nice formation against the monsters. I ran to the front of the demigod lines and drew Order. The sword came to life in my hands, glowing with power. I got a good look at the monster army. There were hundreds of hell hounds, cyclops, centaurs, and a few laistrygonians. They weren't a match for us though. Our camp grew a bit after the giant war. We now have seven hundred demigods.

"Form ranks! Archers at the ready!" I commanded.

They did as they were told. The monster army was getting closer. The army behind me drew their shields and the archers waited for my command. Just a little closer. The monsters were a hundred yards away now. I raised Order and swiped the air.

"DRAW!" I commanded the archers. They raised their bows at the ready. "LOOSE!" I yelled.

Instantly, hundreds of arrows rained down on the enemy. The monsters continued to advance. They were fifty yards away. I had the archers fire once more. Five lines were missing from the monsters now. I held Order with a firm grip in both my hands as I started to run straight at the enemy lines. The demigods behind me gladly followed. I gave a loud war cry as I met the enemy in the middle of the field of mars. I killed with both styles of Greek and Roman. Ducking, dodging, slashing, and stabbing. I rolled under a centaur and brought my blade up. The centaur was cut in half when I did this, immediately turning to gold dust. Whenever I fight monsters, I fight them with a passion. As though I was made for it. I do like peace, but sometimes, I could use a good army of monsters to fight. I rolled to the side, avoiding a cyclops club. I thrust Order and stabbed it in the gut as it tried to swing downward on me.

I moved further through the monster lines. I made a small hurricane around me. Percy taught me how to do this. I became a storm of death and destruction as I advanced. I stopped the hurricane after a little while. I scanned the battlefield for a moment. Reyna was advancing on her pegasus. I was about to keep moving when I saw an enemy centaur with a bow, about to take aim on Reyna. I ran to her side. She watched as I deflected the arrow. I looked back and she gave me a quick nod in thanks. I ran at the centaur and quickly dispatched it. I saw Frank and Hazel fighting back to back. After a little while more of fighting, it all finally stopped. Everything went silent. The last of the monsters were killed and cheers erupted through the demigod army. I looked back at them and smiled. Dakota raised his flask of cool-aid to me and took a swig. They started cheering my name. Reyna rode up to me.

"Fine leading, Joseph." she said as she gave me a small smile.

A smile? What is this madness.

"Thanks Reyna." I said. "Any casualties?" I asked, getting serious.

She only kept smiling. "None."

That's good. It would be amazing if there were no injuries, but I'm not one to get my hopes too high.

"Injuries?"

"None." she said proudly.

I smiled again at her. "Good."

With that, I went straight back to the mess hall. I was hungry and worked up a sweat. Before I left, I yelled,

"Romans, dismissed! For the rest of the day, WE FEAST!"

They cheered at that and we all went to the mess hall with our armor and weapons still on us. I turned Order back to necklace form. I received many pats on the back and salutes. Reyna sat with me as we ate. I caught her gazing at me.

"Staring is rude ya know." I said as I looked away from my food to her and smirked.

She gave me a playful slap on the arm. "I never got the chance to properly thank you." she said.

"For?" I asked.

I remembered. I just love messing with her. I sat back in my seat. She did the same as we looked at each other. I could stare all day if I wanted too. She was the picture of beauty. Even after a fight.

"You know. The arrow." she said.

"That. It was nothing. Just helping out." I replied sheepishly.

"Well, I wanted to thank you."

I suddenly noticed that she was slowly moving closer. Her face only a foot from mine.

"You're uh welcome." I said, getting nervous because I knew what we were about to do.

We were slowly closing the distance.

"No. I wanted to thank you a different way." she said softly.

"Oh really. How would that be praetor."

"Just shut up and kiss me." she commanded.

"As you wish." I said as we closed the last inch between us.

Our lips immediately responded to each other. Her lips were soft and sweet and gods, I wanted to be in this moment forever. I cupped her cheek with my left hand while my right held the back of her neck as the kiss became more heated. She snaked her arms around my neck. Finally. I thought. After doing this dance around each other for so long. Exchanging banter and teasing one another. We are finally letting it all out to each other. The kiss ended with the need for air. I opened my eyes and smiled at her. She did the same. We kept our hold on each other. Then people started clapping. I turned and noticed we had an audience. Every camper in the mess hall was clapping and doing wolf whistles and yelling 'finally'. I blushed as I let go of Reyna. I saw her blushing too as I went back to eating. Reyna was about to say something, but she was cut off by the Iris message that appeared in the middle of the room.

"Joseph!" I recognized the voice of Percy yell.

I jumped from my seat and ran in front of the message. I saw Percy on the other side. He looked worn out. His clothes were ripped a bit and he had armor on. I could see damage to buildings in the background. Reyna appeared next to me.

"There you are. Looks like you were attacked today too Joe." he said as he noticed my armor.

"Perce, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine for now, but Annabeth was hurt. A small army of monsters attacked us. The battle ended a few minutes ago."

"You want me to come over?" I asked.

"It would help. It's weird though. I don't know why there would be a random army."

"Me neither. I have an idea though, but it's not good if I'm right." I said.

"What's that?"

"A new war."

The room became grim as I said this. The Romans definitely were not in the mood for another war only two years after the giant war.

"Anyway, is Annabeth hurt bad?" I asked.

"No. Just a few scrapes and cuts. Nothing major." he answered.

"Casualties?" I asked.

Percy looked down at this. He didn't meet my eyes.

"Ten new campers." he answered grimly.

I shook my head. "Dammit. Don't worry brother. We'll make whoever this new enemy is pay. How many injuries?"

"Thirty. Nothing too bad. The worst are broken bones."

"Alright. I'm on my way. See ya when I get there. I'll take Blackjack."

"Alright Joe. See ya."

I swiped through the message. I started walking out. Reyna was on my heels. I did my best cab whistle that Percy taught me. I looked at Reyna.

"Just when we become a couple, this has to happen huh?" I asked.

"I'll take care of the camp. Your brother needs you."

Blackjack suddenly landed next to me. His wings spread.

_"Hey boss number two." _he spoke in my head.

"Blackjack, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me boss?" I asked out loud.

Reyna snickered.

_"Not gonna happen boss number two." _he neighed.

I was about to mount the black pegasus, but Reyna stopped me.

"That's not the only kiss I'm getting from you Reid." she said as she put her arms around my neck and smashed her lips to mine. This one was more passionate as I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. The need for oxygen arose and we pulled away.

"Wow." were the only words I could say.

She just smiled at me.

"You come back in one piece, you hear me?" she said sternly.

"Yes my praetor." I responded with a smirk.

We let go of each other. I mounted Blackjack and gazed at Reyna. I gave her one last smile and took off.

_"Where to boss number two?" _Blackjack asked.

To camp half-blood buddy.

_"You got it. We should be there in two hours. Hold on tight."_

Blackjack picked up the speed as we flew to camp. I know I can fly, but Blackjack is much faster and flying for too long will drain my energy. It will be nice to visit my first home since my parents died. Too bad we're probably about to have another war.


	3. Reunions and Surprises

_? POV_

Soon. Very soon. My nephew and I shall reveal ourselves and deliver the terms. I recently sent a message to the gods, saying that I will meet them on Olympus tomorrow. The monsters tried to destroy their targets, but of course they failed. Only with the titans that I will resurrect will be able to tip the balance and ensure victory. I will also have a drakon, the minotaur, a few nemean lions, a few hydras, and finally, the kraken. Joseph will not be able to defeat it. His parents were the two most powerful demigods of their age and even they couldn't best it. The minute Joseph left camp Jupiter, I had the augur move my plan into motion. He would put a potion in the camps drinks. The potion makes the drinker do whatever they are told. It wears off after twenty four hours, but I gave him enough to make the entire camp his personal slaves for a long time.

Once that is done, he will stage a coup. After that, he will execute the daughter of Bellona. My plan is full proof. Worthy of Athena. I just wish I could have more gods instead of just my idiot nephew, join my cause. Oh well. Now, back to plotting.

_Joseph POV_

I managed to doze off until I felt Blackjack hit the ground. I jolted awake and opened my eyes. We were on half-blood hill and Blackjack was a bit out of breath.

_Alrighty boss number two. Here we are._

"Thanks a lot Blackjack." I said as I got off and dug into my pockets for sugar cubes.

I always carry them in case I need Blackjack. I found a few and tossed them into his mouth.

"See ya around buddy."

_See ya._

Blackjack took off and I walked up to my home. I could smell burning trees from her. I noticed some of the ground was scorched in a few spots as I walked. Leo must have been having some fun. I just hope my friends and family are okay. Sure, I'm not related to Percy, Thalia, or Jason by blood, but we don't care. We still believe we're family. I noticed armored guards patrolling the boarders. They saw me coming. One had a spear, another had a bow, and the last one just carried a sword. I raised my hands, showing that I wasn't armed, for now, as they drew their weapons and pointed them at me. The one with the bow gave me a stern look.

"State your name and business." he commanded.

Must be an Apollo camper.

"Joseph Reid. Here to provide support." I responded calmly.

Their eyes went wide as they quickly lowered their weapons. The other two went next to the son of Apollo.

"I am so sorry. We have just been a bit jumpy since the attack. We didn't know what you looked like-"

I raised my hand to stop his rambling. "It's alright. How could you have known it was me?" I said.

"Yeah. Well it's good to meet you. I'm John Hugh, son of Apollo." the camper said, holding out his hand.

I shook it and the other two did the same as they beamed at me. Why? Have I become famous? Whatever. I really don't care. Right now, I need to worry about the camp.

"Well, if you guys will excuse me, I have to go see my brothers." I said.

They apologized one more time and I moved past the border. The camp was frantic. Demigods were training or making weapons. Ones who recognized me would wave or say hi and go back to what they were doing. I went to the big house and found Percy and Jason there with Chiron.

"Joe!" Percy yelled when he noticed me.

Chiron and Jason shot their heads in my direction. My brothers gave me a bear hug and Chiron patted me on the back. They were each wearing armor with their weapons at their side. Percy and Jason looked tired and their clothes were ripped. They had some gold dust covering them.

"Glad you're here Joe. We could use as many powerful demigods as we can." Jason said.

"Glad to help."

"Joseph my boy. Good to see you." Chiron said.

"So, what's the situation?" I asked, growing serious.

"Well, we were doing daily camp activities, when a small army of monsters attacked. We managed to kill them all, but with a price." Percy paused.

His eyes held sadness for a moment. I know that look too well. He knew the ten campers and he saw them die. He composed himself and continued.

"Guards have been patrolling to watch out for anymore monsters."

"Alright. Where did the monsters come from?" I asked.

"We don't know. They just came from different directions and started attacking the borders." Jason answered.

"Also. The hunters have been sent here to help." Percy said.

"Good."

"Also...there's...kinda...a new prophecy." Percy said nervously.

What?! A new prophecy? Oh, that's just fan-fricken-tastic. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What does it say?" I asked.

They paused. They looked like they didn't want to answer my question. That's a bad sign. I'm probably mentioned in it.

"What does it say?" I repeated more sternly, looking at the three of them.

(Couldn't think of a good one so heres what I got. Sorry.)

"It describes family being betrayed, Rome being taken, a hero going to help, but he will lose something, another great battle for Olympus, and the grandson of power leading the demigods to victory, but sacrificing himself." Chiron explained and with each word, he looked more filled with sadness.

My eyes widened again. I was displaying shock, sadness, fury, and outrage. Jason and Percy studied me carefully. They looked just as unhappy about this. Betrayal? A hero going to help Rome, but losing something? Another battle for Olympus? And finally, the last part. I knew it. I was waiting for when I would die. I knew I wouldn't survive long being grandson of the two greatest Olympians. Oh well. What really is bugging me right now is the thing with Rome. I hope nothing happens to Reyna. If she gets hurt, there will be hell to pay. I gave them a calm expression and looked each of them in the eye.

"Any news from Olympus on all of this?" I asked calmly.

"Yes. They got a message after the battle. The message stated that this new enemy will meet the gods on Olympus tomorrow. They also want you, Zia, and Sampson. Along with Percy, Jason, Thalia, and Nico to go to Olympus before the meeting with the enemy." Chiron answered.

"Well," I sighed. "best rest and tend to the wounded for now." I said as I started toward the infirmary.

Chiron gave me a nod and entered the big house. Percy and Jason walked on my sides.

"Maybe it's a different demigod." Percy suddenly said.

I chuckled dryly. "How many grandson demigods of the big three do you know?"

"How are you so calm about this?" Jason asked.

I really didn't want to talk about this. I just wanted to go heal some injured demigods and go to bed. I don't care if I die. Just as long as I died for the right reason.

"I'm not talking about it." I said with an edge to my voice.

"Yes you will. It's about your life Joseph." Percy demanded, stepping in front of me.

I pushed past him and entered the infirmary. I saw a few demigods I knew, including Annabeth.

"Hey wise girl." I greeted, walking over to her.

She had a few bandages around her arms and legs. She looked a bit worse than a few of the others. She looked up at me, Percy, and Jason. She smiled.

"Hey fly boy. Nice to see you. I would give you a hug, but I'm kinda sore." she said.

I smiled at her. "Don't worry. I'll fix that."

I made water from the atmosphere. I willed it to all the injured demigods. Tendrils of water wrapped around all of the injured demigods around the room, including Annabeth. The water glowed and healed all of the wounds. Percy and Jason were watching in awe. I stopped after a few more seconds. The demigods got up and looked at me in thanks, I smiled. I felt very weak after that. Wouldn't you after healing thirty campers? I knelt on the floor to gain back my energy. My breaths were heavy as I fought the sudden fatigue. Annabeth ripped off the bandages and surveyed herself. Not a single cut or bruise. She knelt in front of me and hugged me.

"Thank you." she said.

"No problem." I responded, hugging back.

She let go, gave Percy a peck on the lips and went to her cabin. The other campers followed suit after thanking me as they left.

"Jeez Joe." Jason said.

After I caught my breath and I was able to stand, I left for good old cabin three. Jason and Percy walked with me.

"For now we must rest. Tomorrow, we will train and go to Olympus to see this enemy." I said.

"Alright. Good night." Jason said as he went to the Zeus cabin.

"Should we be expecting another attack soon?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, but we should keep our eyes peeled." I said as we entered the cabin.

I smiled when I turned the light on. All my stuff was just as I left it. My bed had my blanket that I made with a trident and lightning bolt on it. My short sword was sheathed and hanging on one of the posts along with my bow and quiver. The quiver was full of arrows. I smelled the air. A beautiful sea sent flooded my nostrils. It's good to be home. I took off my boots and armor. I laid them down next to my bed. When I hit the pillow, I immediately fell asleep.

I woke up to the sun hitting my face through the window. I slowly pulled the covers off and got up. Percy wasn't in his bed. What time is it anyway. The clock on the wall read nine am. Aw crap. I'm missing breakfast. I went to my dresser and got out some new pants and the camp shirt. I took a quick shower and put on my clothes. I strapped on my armor after slipping into my combat boots. This will all be interesting. I thought as I walked to the pavilion. I just hope we can win this. I'm going to need to help train the other campers. As I entered the pavilion, people quieted. They started whispering as they watched me. I didn't pay an attention. I noticed Artemis and her hunters at their table. Thalia saw me and waved. I waved back. Then my two closest friends walked up to me.

"Joseph Reid. You come back and I don't get a hi?!" Zia yelled.

I turned and smiled at him. He hadn't changed a bit. He had medium length dark brown hair. He was the same height as me, five foot ten. He looked at me with his emerald eyes and smiled back at me. He wasn't ripped, but he was far from scrawny.

"Zia. How's it going brother?" I asked as we bro hugged.

"Same old same old. Kicking ass and taking names." he answered.

"Hey jerk, what about me?" Sampson interrupted.

Good old Sampson. I liked to call him pretty boy because of his mother. He wasn't the nicest looking guy though, but girls still followed him around like his own personal audience. Whenever he would flip his black hair, they would all swoon. Especially when he flexed his medium muscles. He was slightly taller than me.

"Get outa here pretty boy. Don't you have girls to swoon?" I joked as I hugged him.

"Shut up fly boy. Go back to your Romans." he fired back.

I punched him in the shoulder.

"Get any good kills in the battle yesterday?" I asked them.

"I sliced a few up with my swords. Did you see the scorch marks on the hill?" Sampson asked.

I nodded.

"Zia here." he gave Zia a pat on the shoulder. "Being the fire boy he is, made a few bombs and blew up a bunch of dracaenae."

"Hey, I helped!" Leo suddenly yelled from the Hephaestus table.

"Anyway, we better eat. Gotta train later." Zia said.

"You guys don't need it. Us three would always send those monsters back to tartarus crying." I said.

"Well, we've gotten a bit rusty in the past two years with no monsters." Sampson said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You mean you've gotten rusty. I am perfect." Zia said.

He folded his arms in front of his chest and held his head high. I laughed while Sampson glared at him.

"Shut up!" Sampson said.

He punched Zia in the shoulder. Zia hit back.

"Oh, you wanna go now pretty boy?" Zia asked.

"Bring it pyromaniac." Sampson answered.

"Ladies ladies," I said raising my hands. "you're both pretty."

Campers that were watching busted up laughing. Sampson and Zia glared at me and went to their tables. I got some cereal and juice, sacrificed half to my grandfathers, and sat down at the Poseidon table.

"Morning." I said as I sat across from Percy.

"Hey. How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Good. No dreams. You?" I asked.

"Same."

I left it at that and an uncomfortable silence settled in between us. He's been thinking about the death part. I know him. He isn't gonna leave it alone.

"Percy, just talk." I said, sensing his discomfort.

"What? I didn't say anything." he said with a confused face.

I smirked. "Yeah, you weren't saying anything very loudly."

I scooped some serial out of my bowl and ate it. Delicious. Thank you Demeter. I could have sworn I heard a faint your welcome in my head, but Percy finally spoke.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's just...the whole prophecy thing." he said.

"Aw is my wittew bwother wowied about me? Aw." I joked.

He just glared at me, but I knew he wanted to laugh. I wasn't older than him, but it was always fun to mess with people. I got serious as I spoke again.

"Look, I just don't want to worry about that. I just want to eliminate this threat and if that means I must die, then so be it."

"How are you so calm about this?" he asked with a slight surprised face.

"I just am. Now can we talk about something else? Like the fact that I'm gonna wipe the floor with you later for training." I said.

"Oh yeah? Bring it sparky." Percy challenged with a smirk.

"Don't worry. I will little mermaid." I fired back.

"You're so getting it for that."

I was going to say another comeback, but Chiron moved to the middle of the room and hit his hooves on th floor for attention.

"After breakfast, there will be a head counselor meeting in the big house. The rest of you will be training for the next fight." he announced.

After I was done eating, I went to the big house. Percy went with me. I sat next to him as others came through the door.

"Joe!" Thalia exclaimed.

I got up to greet her and she tackled me in a hug that rivaled Tyson's. I hugged back with just as much strength.

"Hey Thals. It's good to see you too." I said.

"Where have you been? My fly boy wasn't here to back me up yesterday."

"I was busy kicking ass at camp Jupiter." I responded.

"You guys were attacked too?"

"Yeah. And I would take a bet that it was the same time you guys were."

"Well, at least you're here now."

"Yeah."

We went to our seats. Thalia sat next to Artemis. The rest of the counselors were here. Annabeth, Nico, Leo, Jason, Piper, Katie, the Stolls, Clarisse, and others. Rachel was here too. She was currently looking at me with sadness. As though she was watching me die right now. I was only able to be here because I am a praetor of camp Jupiter, so that makes me like an ambassador. Also, since the prophecy is about me, I should be here. Chiron started off the meeting.

"Alright. You all know of the new prophecy and the group that will be going to Olympus later today. What we are here to discuss are our battle strategies and who will be going to Rome because of what the prophecy stated."

I immediately shot out of my seat. "I will go to Rome. The ones I shall take with me will be Zia and Sampson." I said.

"Any objections?" Chiron asked.

I looked at all of them. They better not object. If my girlfriend is in trouble, I am going to help her. No one said a thing.

"Good. Now for our strategies." Chiron started as I sat back down.

"Since there is going to be another battle for Olympus, we should do what we did last time. Cover the bridges and streets. If we get pushed back, we will have room." Clarisse said.

"What do you think Joe?" she asked.

I looked at her, confused. Then they all looked at me expectantly.

"Why are you asking me?" I questioned.

"Joseph, the prophecy clearly stated that you are to lead the demigods."

Crap, that's right.

"Oh. Well, I agree with Clarisse. If they do come from the bridges, we can fight them there and have room to fall back if needed. I like it. We can also plant bombs and other traps on the bridges for the enemy." I answered.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Until we have to go defend Olympus, we should train and protect the camp. Stolls?"

"Yes?" the twins asked.

"Make as many traps as you can for monsters. Make plenty to surround the camp and when you're done with that, make more for the coming battle." I commanded.

"Yes sir!" they said in unison and mock saluted.

"Leo, you and the Hephaestus cabin start making plenty of weapons and bombs. I want any explosive you can make. Just make sure they can't blow up the bridges. We need every type of weapon from daggers to bows and arrows."

"Got it." Leo said.

I breathed for a moment.

"Lady Artemis."

"Please Joseph, just Artemis." she said.

"Artemis. We need you and your hunters to patrol the woods around camp and keep them safe. Don't hesitate. You see a monster, kill it on sight."

Artemis and Thalia nodded in understanding.

"Percy, Jason, Clarisse, you guys will be training the campers. We need them to be able to survive a fight and be able to defend themselves properly."

Said demigods nodded in understanding.

"Annabeth. I need you to look at maps of camp and the empire state building. I need you to point out good defense positions, offensive positions, fall back positions, the whole shebang."

"Right away." she said and left.

"Alright. Thats all." I concluded.

I finally noticed everyone in the room staring at me in awe. I looked back at them.

"What?" I asked.

They all snickered and shook their heads. Even Artemis.

"Oh nothing." Jason said. "It's just cool to see the leader side of you."

I know I was always a natural leader, but I would usually be the follower. I never liked the positions that got a lot of credit.

"Well, if there is nothing else. Meeting dismissed." Chiron said.

We all left to do what we planned. None of us knowing what lies ahead. I just hope most of us will come back from all of this.


	4. Tender Moments, Gifts, and the Enemy

**Here is the next chapter, hope you like it. Please review. Thanks for bothering to read.**

**-Darthrath**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

After giving the ten demigods their proper burial, I went to visit my favorite oracle. She was relaxing on the beach. Her red hair blew in the breeze. She sat on the sand in the camp shirt, jean shorts, and sandals. I walked up behind her and sat cross legged next to her.

"Hey red." I greeted.

"Hey Joe." Rachel responded.

"I had a question."

"Shoot." she said.

Her head turned so she could look at me.

"What all did you see? If I may ask that."

She looked in thought for a moment. Probably thinking of what she can and cannot tell me. She finally looked back to me after a minute.

"I saw you leading the demigods into battle. You fighting and winning. Then it shifted to you lying either dead or dying on the ground in a pool of your own blood, but all was safe because of it."

"Is that why you were looking at me as though I was already dead?" I asked.

Her face turned to a sad frown when I said this. She looked close to tears. This is because, through the years I have developed many relationships with friends that I became like everyones brother. This was the case with Rachel. She grabbed me and started crying in my shoulder. I held her tight to me. I looked out over the ocean and said nothing. I just let her cry. We had good memories together. Pranking people. Getting into hour long conversations. Me just visiting her when other campers were afraid to come near her because they didn't want another prophecy.

"You don't have to do this." she muttered. "Let someone else command."

I shook my head. "I can't red. What if Percy or Jason died if they took it instead? I wouldn't be able to live with myself or face Annabeth and Piper."

"They wouldn't blame you. They would mourn and move on."

"No they wouldn't. No one would be able to get over them. They would if I died instead."

She suddenly broke the hug and slapped me as hard as she could across the face. She stood over me as I messaged my cheek.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT JOSEPHUS REID!" she yelled at me while I looked up at her. "They may be the saviors of Olympus, but you mean just as much to everyone as they do." she said with her fists clenched.

She shed more tears as she glared at me.

"How would you think I would feel if you died? You were always one of the only people who would visit me and talk to me and be a true friend. You've always been like a brother to me. What about Percy? Sure, he doesn't look like it bothers him too much, but it does. I found him crying after I said the prophecy. He is your brother and he loves you just like I do."

Alright. I know I shouldn't be mad, but that was pushing it. She doesn't know how I truly feel about this, so I will tell her. I stood and looked her in the eye.

"YOU DON'T THINK I FEEL ANGRY ABOUT THIS TOO?!" I yelled back. "I am only here for five minutes and Percy tells me of this prophecy and how I am going to die. I may be acting calm, but that's only because I have to look strong for all of you." I started to cry as I let it all out. All the feeling since I got here last night. "I had plans for my future. Getting married and having children and dying old. My dreams are one big joke because I am a demigod and we don't live long." I dropped to my knees and put my head in my hands.

I let the tears flow as I sobbed in front of her.

"I am cursed ever since my parents' deaths to never have peace and I hate it." I said.

Rachel knelt next to me and pulled me into her embrace. It was her turn to comfort me. I hate all of this. Having to fight until I finally die on the battle field. Waiting for that battle that would take my life. I pulled from the embrace and wiped my tears. I'm glad no one else was seeing all this. The weakness I was showing. I wiped her tears away.

"At least I am dying for a worthy cause. Besides, it doesn't say I will die. Only that I will sacrifice myself." I explained.

"Just come back to us in one piece, alright?" she asked after composing herself.

"I'll try." I answered.

She punched me in the shoulder as we got back up.

"You better. Or I'll have everyone bring you back so we can kill you again." she said with a sly smile.

I paled a bit and gulped loudly. She just laughed at me.

"I'll see you okay?"

"Yeah. Later red."

We hugged once more and went our separate ways. I decided to go pay a visit to Percy, Jason, and Clarisse to see how their class was doing. I was unhappy when I got there. Percy and Clarisse were in a fight while Jason was trying to break it up. The class was sitting in the bleachers watching. The son of Jupiter ended up getting smacked aside by Clarisse's spear. He hit a wall and was knocked unconscious. That's where I drew the line. I drew Order and charged at Percy and Clarisse, who was starting to have a red aura around her. I hit her spear as she tried to strike. I kicked her a few feet away and used the surprise to quickly disarm Percy. He jumped back a few feet when I glared at him with my sword at his chest. He backed off and went to sit. That's when I got hit from behind. I shot back up and turned just in time to block the spear. She was growling at me, the red aura brighter and fully surrounding her now.

"War girl, stop this. I don't want to hurt you." I commanded calmly.

Our weapons were still locked. She was trying to push down on me, but I wouldn't budge. The pressure slowly receded and the red aura around Clarisse faded. She lowered her weapons and looked down in shame.

"I'm...sorry. I was angry." she said.

I put Order back on my necklace and walked closer to her. I put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and made eye contact.

"It's alright. It's not your fault. It's mine for putting you with Percy." I turned to said demigod. "Would you like to tell me what happened?" I asked with a deadly calm voice as I walked over to the limp form of Jason and healed him.

Percy paled a bit. He knew what I was like when I got angry. So did Clarisse. There was once where Clarisse decided to say something about my parents...Lets just say, she spent a week in the infirmary. We became friends after a few years though.

"Was it the usual, she said something, I said something back?" I asked, clenching my fists.

He nodded, afraid of saying the wrong thing.

"I want both of you to take a break. Leave for the rest of the day and take Jason to the infirmary. I will teach this class." I ordered.

Without hesitation, Percy went over, picked up Jason, and left. Clarisse nodded and left. I turned to the rest of the class. Nothing special. Just Ares, Athena, and Apollo campers.

"Now, what did you learn from that little fight?" I asked.

_Line break_

The conch horn sounded for lunch. All the tired demigods and I exited the arena. I taught them a few fighting styles. Some new a good amount, others were completely lost. I sacrificed my food to all the gods and went to sit with Jason for a change. I sat across from him and he looked up and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Thanks for breaking the fight up." he said.

"No problem bro. When Clarisse smacked you across the arena, that's when I decided it was enough. What was the lovely couple arguing about anyway?"

He chuckled at my joke. "She was talking trash. He said some trash back until the insults got worse."

I sighed and shook my head. "Classic kelp head and war girl."

Chiron walked over to our table.

"The gods will send Hermes to get you two and the others after lunch." he told us.

"Thanks Chiron." I said.

"Your welcome."

Chiron took his leave and lunch went on.

_Reyna POV_

It was never a walk in the park, having to lead all of these demigods without Joseph. My Joseph. I smiled at the thought of him. If only he was here. He would know what to do about these campers. They have been acting strange since breakfast. I heard a few whispering how the Greeks are evil and can't be trusted. By lunch, they were all acting as though they were apart of Octavian's fan club. Even Frank and Hazel were speaking of betrayal and how they should do something about the Greeks. It all went down hill at a senate meeting after lunch.

"I say we make me praetor, go to the Greeks, and kill them all. Including their pet Josephus." Octavian yelled.

Everyone, but me was cheering for him and his coup. What has gotten into everyone? Why are they acting this way?

"You will not be praetor. Not now, not ever." I yelled at Octavian, standing from my throne.

He had a mad look in his eye as he glared at me.

"Yes I will. We'll put it to a vote. Who here wishes for Reyna to step down and for me to become praetor?" Octavian asked.

Everyone raised their hands.

"It is unanimous. You are no longer praetor and since you conspire with the Greek enemy, you shall be executed. Seize her!" Octavian commanded.

I did the only thing I could think of. I ran. I managed to get to Terminus before Frank turned into a cheetah and ran in front of me. He turned back to human and grabbed me. I tried to escape, but he was too strong.

"Why are you doing this Frank?" I asked.

He didn't answer me. Octavian walked over to us. A few others were helping Frank tie me up.

"What now praetor?" they asked Octavian.

"Take her to the dungeons. She will be executed at sunset." Octavian answered.

No. This can't be happening. No. I only have one hope now. That Joseph will come and rescue me.

"When you are done with that, arm yourselves. The Greek pet will be coming for her after I send a quick message."

Once at the dungeons, Octavian stood in front of my cell. He pulled a drachma from his pocket and had a camper make mist for him.

"Show me Josephus Reid." Octavian commanded.

The image shimmered and there was my love with the gods on Olympus.

_Joseph POV_

Once lunch finally ended, Percy, Jason, Sampson, Thalia, Nico, Zia, and I met at half-blood hill. We waited for Hermes. There was a flash and there he was, caduceus in hand.

"Hello kids. Ready to go on a field trip?" he asked with a smirk.

We held hands and were flashed right in the throne room. I looked around as Hermes went to sit in his throne. Olympus was looking nice since Annabeth had been working on it. The throne room had increased in size a bit and the ends of the giant 'u' the thrones made were two large hearths. The marble was shined enough so you could see your reflection in it. I looked at the gods. Most seemed to be in an argument. Hephaestus was fooling with some metal in his hands, Dionysus was drinking diet Pepsi, Poseidon was arguing with Athena about Athens again, Hestia gave me a smile that I returned, Demeter was eating cereal, Hades wasn't here, neither was Ares, Aphrodite gave me a seductive look, Artemis and Apollo were arguing about her hunters, and Hermes was watching everything.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus bellowed and hit his master bolt to the floor.

All talking stopped. Each one of us bowed to Zeus and went to their parents throne. I just bowed to Zeus and Poseidon and sat in the middle of the room. Nico sat with me since Hades wasn't here.

"Where is Hades and Ares brother?" Poseidon asked Zeus.

"I do not know. They said to go on without them." Zeus answered. "Now, demigods, we have called you here because you are all exceptionally powerful and we wish to make you the guardians of Olympus. You will be the leader Joseph. You will all be blessed to whichever god that wishes to give it to you. Do you all accept."

I looked at my friends. They were speechless. They looked to me to see what my decision was. I stood and my friends did the same. I beckoned them forward and we huddled.

"What do you guys think?" I asked.

"I say yes." Jason said.

"Ditto, if we become this group, we will be elite warriors and have blessings that will make us more powerful. We would be strong enough to conquer any enemy." Zia agreed.

"Percy, Sampson, Thalia?" I asked.

"Why the hell not? Let's do it." Thalia said.

"I'm game if you guys are." Sampson said.

"Percy?" I asked.

My brother thought it over for a while longer. He finally nodded.

"If everyone else is doing it." he said jokingly.

We broke the huddle. The gods looked at us expectantly. I looked to my grandfather.

"We accept grandfather." I announced.

Zeus smiled. "Good. Who wishes to bless-"

"Wait brother." Poseidon interrupted.

He stepped off his throne and approached me. He stopped in front of me.

"For you, grandson, I have these." he said as he held out two different weapons that I have not seen in years.

He held my mother's trident, Hurricane, and father's sword, Mjolnir. looked at my smiling grandfather.

"How?" I asked.

"I found them in my domain. They were damaged, but I was able to restore them." the sea god answered.

I took the weapons and they glowed at my touch, recognizing their rightful owner. I took the sheathed sword and strapped it to me.

"The trident will become a charm on your necklace. Mjolnir lost it's ability to change form, sadly."

I thought of Hurricane on my necklace and it disappeared. I grabbed the hilt of Mjolnir and pulled it out. The three foot saber looked just as beautiful when I last saw it. It glowed with power. Thunder rumbled in the sky as I lifted the blade. A huge bolt of lightning hit the tip of Mjolnir. I took the lightning and fired it back to the sky. Whoa. That was awesome. Far more powerful than Jason or Thalia, whose eye's were wide right now. I wonder what the story is behind this sword.

"Before your father died, he transferred his essence into the sword. That is why you are more powerful with it." Zeus said, like he was reading my mind.

I hugged Poseidon.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome."

With that, he went back to his throne.

"Alright." Zeus continued. "Who wishes to bless these demigods?"

Hephaestus, Hestia, Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, and Apollo. Raised their hands.

"Very well, but first, Hephaestus." Zeus commanded, gesturing to us.

Hephaestus stood and walked over to us after shrinking to human form. He waved his hands in front of us and our armor changed. Picture clone trooper from star wars meets medieval era. That is what we look like. My wrist guard, Law, became a part of the left forearm of my armor. The armor went from our collar bones to our ankles. We looked pretty awesome. Each of us had the symbol of our parents on the breast plate. I had an eagle with a trident in it's talons. I noticed something interesting though. The end of the trident was on fire. Weird. Also, my armor was made of Olympic gold while the other's were Olympic silver. We all looked in awe at each other.

"So hot!" Aphrodite squeaked while looking at me seductively again.

"Joseph, your armor is gold because it symbolizes you being the leader." Zeus said.

"If you wish to take the armor off, just imagine it and the armor will change into a necklace. Joseph yours will just be another charm since you already have a necklace." Hephaestus said. "This is my blessing to all of you."

"Cool." Sampson said.

Hephaestus sat down while Artemis and Apollo walked over. They shot light at me, Sampson, Jason, and Percy.

"You are now able to shoot accurately with a bow and be more agile and stealthy as a hunter." Artemis told us.

We nodded our thanks. Artemis sat back down, but Apollo stood in front of Percy and I. He made two bows appear and handed them to us.

"You only need to pull back the string and think of the arrow you want." he told us.

"Thank you Apollo." I said.

He patted me on the back. "Don't mention it bro. You'll need all the help you can get."

Athena was next. She waved her hand and we were all engulfed in a gray light. When it stopped, I felt smarter. Like I looked around the room and was immediately able to recognize weaknesses and strengths that the room had. I could see where good positions would be.

"My blessing allows you to have better battle strategy. You are basically smarter." Athena explained.

"Thank you Athena." I said as we all bowed our heads.

Oh no. Aphrodite is next. She smiled as she approached us and a pink aura engulfed us. When it was over, she looked at me and started drooling. The other goddesses were blushing and looking away. She rushed me and next thing I knew, her lips were on mine as we hit the ground with her on top. My eyes were wide while this happened. I pushed her off.

"Get off of me! I have a girlfriend!" I yelled.

She smiled at me as I got up and glared at her.

"Don't worry." she said. "I won't tell if you don't."

She put her arms around my neck. I backed away from her.

"No thank you." I said.

"Aw, you're no fun." she said as she sat back down and pouted.

"What did she do to us guys?" I asked.

Then I noticed what the others looked like. They looked more muscular while Thalia just looked more beautiful. All our eyes widened as we all looked at each other.

"BTW my blessing makes you more attractive and desirable to the opposite sex." Aphrodite said while filing her nails.

"My turn." Hestia said.

"Save the best for last?" I asked jokingly.

The goddess of the hearth gave me a warm smile and laugh at that. She stepped in front of the others. A light engulfed them. When it stopped, they didn't look different. Until I saw their eyes. They all had flex of fire in them. As though their souls were made of fire.

"You all now have power over the hearth. You can bend fire and heal with it. Be weary though. If you get very angry, the fire will change to Greek fire." she told them.

Their eyes went wide, but they bowed and thanked her. I wondered why she didn't give me her blessing. My question was answered with what happened next. She turned to me.

"Joseph, if you wish, I would like to adopt you as my son since you have no parents. Do you accept?" she asked.

I gaped at her. The other demigods and the council did the same.

"I would be honored milady, but why me. Surely there are others that-"

She cut me off with a raised hand.

"It is because you have proven yourself to be honorable and strong Joseph Reid and I must say, I am impressed. So, do you accept?" she asked once more.

I knelt before her. "I accept...mother." I said proudly.

She smiled at me and I returned it. She put a hand on my shoulder and fire engulfed me. I heard gasps, but I felt fine. I slowly stood as the flames dispersed. I felt the power of the hearth, ready to serve me. I hugged my new mother in a bone crushing embrace. It was nice to have a mother again. I had missed the feeling so much. A lone tear fell from my face as I broke the hug. I looked to my friends. They were looking at me in awe.

"Your eyes look like a fire is in them Joe." Percy said.

Zeus suddenly had an urgent look on his face.

"The enemy is coming." he said.

We all sat down at our parent's feet. I sat with Hestia. Nico sat next to me again. We watched as a dark mass appeared in the middle of the room. Zeus and Poseidon suddenly looked outraged. I didn't know why until the two beings stepped out and the dark energy vanished. The new enemies were Hades and Ares.

"What is this?!" Zeus demanded.

Him and Poseidon were gripping their sacred weapons tightly. Hades smiled and spoke.

"Brothers, it is time for a new leader. One that will change this world from the pathetic place it has become. Where no one will have to live under your poor ruling, Zeus."

Zeus and Poseidon were looking even more pissed.

"You plan on destroying Olympus?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes. Starting with your weak children." Hades answered.

That was enough for me. We are not weak and I will show him. I got up and drew Mjolnir, but Nico pulled me back. I looked at him. He was devastated. Tears were rolling down his face at his fathers betrayal. He still held me back.

"No Joe. We wait. You will have your chance." he whispered to me.

Hades looked at me and smiled.

"Poor naive demigod and are you still sore about your parents?" he asked.

I growled in anger and rage. How dare he mention them! How dare he! I will kill him. I pointed Mjolnir at him. Electricity sparked from the blade.

"Before this is over, I am going to kill you. I swear it on the river Styx." I said as thunder boomed overhead.

Everyone's eyes went wide at my promise. Hades and Ares just smiled.

"Good luck with that." Ares said.

"Why son?" Zeus asked Ares. "Why?"

Ares looked angrily at his father.

"Power. I'm not getting enough respect around here. It's about time I got it." Ares answered.

"Prepare for the fight of your lives. Any who do not surrender or join us, shall feel our wrath." Hades threatened.

After saying that, Hades and Ares vanished. Great. Just great. That wasn't the worst part of the day. No. The worst part was the iris message that suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. The image of Octavian appeared, Reyna was in a cell behind him. Octavian spoke when he saw me.

"Joseph Reid. We need to talk." he said menacingly.


	5. He Will Lose Something

_3rd person POV_

All eyes were on Joseph as he tried to hide his rage while walking over to the Iris message. Reyna looked a bit beaten. There were scratches and bruises on her body. She lay motionless on the floor, in a cell behind the augur. Joseph was close to losing his cool and screaming. He didn't though. He kept his composure and calmly spoke.

"What are you doing Octavian?" Joseph asked coldly.

The demigods and gods behind Joseph just watched. They were surprised at how calm the leader of the guardians was. They expected him to start exploding any minute, but no.

"Oh, me? Just going to execute a nuisance." Octavian answered smugly.

Joseph started to breath deeply as everything in him demanded to take action.

"You hurt her, I swear to every god, primordial, titan, and the river Styx, I shall kill you." Joseph threatened.

Everyone in the throne rooms eye's went wide as thunder roared overhead to seal the oath.

"Wow. I'm scared now. I'm shivering in my toga. Please don't kill me all powerful hero." Octavian pleaded, voice full of sarcasm.

Joseph surprised everyone though with what he did next. He laughed an evil dry laugh that sent chills up everyone's spines. Octavian's smirk slowly left his face as the laughter continued. After a few moments, Joseph stopped and smiled darkly at Octavian.

"Before I'm through with you, traitor, you will be begging me to kill you." Joseph promised, the smile fading with every word to turn into a wolf stare.

"You better be quick then. You girlfriend dies at sunset, which is an hour and a half from now. Bye."

With that, Octavian slashed through the message. Joseph glared at the spot the message used to be in. He took a deep breath and turned to the other guardians. They looked at him with concern. He had to be strong for them. He can't show emotion. No matter how much he wanted to scream and punch something or kill a monster right now. They all needed a plan on how to save Reyna.

"What's the plan?" Nico asked, breaking the silence that filled the room.

Joseph thought for a moment. He turned to Athena.

"Lady Athena, could I have a table with a map of camp Jupiter?" he asked.

"You may." Athena answered.

With a wave of her hand, what Joseph wanted appeared. A well detailed map was on the table. Joseph and the other demigods surrounded it as they thought over what to do. It is seven hundred against seven. How are they going to do this? Joseph thought. It's not like they can just walk through the front door and start shooting. On top of everything, they had to think fast because they don't have much time. Are the fates out to get me or something?

"We could just pull the old Trojan horse trick." Percy supplied.

"Ha! They had more than seven Percy." Thalia said.

"Why would they be doing this?" Jason asked anyone.

"Who knows. Right now, we just need a strategy." Zia responded.

"I got it." Joseph finally said.

Everyone leaned in, anticipated to hear the battle plan.

"We need the strongest to go to the front of the Principia, here." Joseph gestured to said area on the map. "There, they will create a distraction. Percy, Thalia, Nico, that's gonna be you." they nodded. "Jason, Sampson, Zia, you three are going to surprise them by hitting them in the back. The whole time, I will rescue Reyna and take down any Roman in my way. Agreed?" Joseph finished.

Everyone knew it wasn't the best plan, but they were surprised at how quickly he was able to think of that.

"Hell, I'm with you to the end brother. Let's beat up some Romans." Zia said proudly.

"I'm always up for a good fight." Sampson joined.

"Me too." Thalia agreed with a determined smile.

"Seven hundred versus seven. Sounds like my kind of odds." Percy said.

"We're all gonna die." Nico remarked.

Jason patted the goth son of Hades on the shoulder.

"No. Octavian and his groupies will." Jason retorted.

"Alright then. Percy, call Blackjack. Nico, call Mrs. O'Leary." Joseph commanded.

Said demigods gave him a confused look. Before they could ask why, Joseph answered.

"I would feel very comfortable with a hell hound and pegasus on my side. Wouldn't you two?" he asked.

They still looked confused as to why they needed the two creatures. Joseph just rolled his eyes.

"Percy can fly and dive bomb the enemy while Mrs. O'Leary can just run right through them." Joseph explained.

"Oh." they said in unison.

Joseph and the others just shook their heads.

"I wonder if Athena's blessing worked on you guys." Joseph joked with a smirk.

The gods chucked at this. Along with the other demigods while Percy and Nico glared at Joseph.

"Alright guardians, let's do this." Joseph said while Percy and Nico did as they were told.

Shortly, Mrs. O'Leary and Blackjack were in the throne room. The truck sized hell hound barked and wagged her tail while Blackjack neighed,

_"Hey bosses. What can I do for you?" _the pegasus asked.

"Stop calling us boss!" Joseph and Percy demanded in unison.

Everyone laughed at the exchange.

_"Ha ha. Not going to happen." _

We're gonna be in a fight Blackjack. Percy said telepathically. Care to join us?

_"You know me boss. Always ready for action." _Blackjack neighed.

Joseph laughed at the energetic horse.

"Hermes?" Joseph asked the messenger god.

"Yes?" Hermes responded.

"Mind giving us a lift?"

"Sure thing." Hermes said, getting off his throne, Shrinking to human size, and approaching the guardians.

The guardians prepared themselves. Cracking their bones and knuckles and readying their weapons. Hermes waved his hand at the group and transported them to the outskirts of camp Jupiter.

_Line break_

Joseph slowly made his way to the South wall of the Principia. He hid behind a tree as he waited for the Apollo campers at the top to get distracted by his team. He sent them off to their spots a few minutes ago. Joseph saw the sun slowly descending to the hills. They had to do this fast. It must be a solid hour before sunset. It wasn't a long wait. The alarm sounded I n the Principia as he watched the archers move to the West wall. They started firing, only to be hit by Thalia's arrows. Blunted arrows that would knock the person out of course. They need answers and they aren't about to start killing innocent Romans. He unslung his bow from his shoulder. He quickly made his way to the side of the wall. Slightly winded, Joseph held the bow and aimed it. He thought of the arrow he wanted.

As he pulled back the string, a grappling arrow appeared. A rope was attached to the back end. Joseph fired and the arrow soared to the top of the wall. He pulled it back to make sure the arrow had a good hold. I'm gonna be sore in the mornin. Joseph thought as he pulled himself up the hundred foot wall. Now, I know what you're thinking. He was halfway there, when the earth suddenly rumbled. Had it not been for his good grip, he would have slipped. Gods dammit Percy. He thought. He climbed the rest of the way and rested for a moment at the top, satisfied that there were no more archers that were conscious on the West side. There were none on the East side. They must have gone to the ground level. Joseph slung his bow over his shoulder and drew Mjolnir. He heard explosions, lightning, and Mrs. O'Leary roaring as he made his way to a staircase.

Fortunately, the Romans were doing just as he planned they would be. Focusing on the front. Until being hit in the back by Jason, Zia, and Sampson. I watched the merciless onslaught my friends and siblings were inflicting. The Romans had no idea that Joseph was there as he hid behind the fifth cohort building. He saw the dungeons at the nearest corner of the Principia. There were five of Octavian's men there. Joseph was about to make his move, when Octavian walked out. Reyna was with him. She was bound in chains and Octavian was pushing her forward with a sword at her back. Him and his men slowly moved to the middle of the Principia as Percy and the others finished off the Romans. Octavian made it to the middle. They surrounded Octavian and Reyna. They drew their spears and shields and aimed them at the demigods that surrounded them. Joseph joined his team around the enemies.

"Give it up traitors. It's all over." Joseph commanded, glaring at Octavian.

He unslung his bow and aimed it right between his enemies eye's.

"I beg to differ. You are in no position to make demands." Octavian responded.

"Yes I am considering the arrow I am aiming at your head if you so much as move your sword." Joseph snapped.

He looked into Reyna's eyes. For the first time, he saw fear in them, but also hope. Hope that she would survive. Joseph hoped the same thing.

"You know what, I think I'll take my chances." Octavian said.

Then, time slowed. Octavian pushed the sword forward as Joseph let loose his arrow. The arrow met it's mark and killed Octavian, but it was too late. The sword was embedded in Reyna's back. Joseph just stood their, looking on at the scene in horror. Then, realization hit him. The line in the prophecy. 'He will lose something'. That something was Reyna. He made his way to her, killing all in his way. No mercy will be shown on Octavian's henchmen. He finally knelt at her side as a pool of blood was forming under her. He slowly pulled the sword out and laid her down on her back. Her breaths were rapid as she was fading fast.

"J-Joseph?" she asked as he looked down at her and she looked up at him.

"I'm here Reyna. I'm here." he said, holding her hand as his friends surrounded them.

"I j-just wanted you t-to know that I l-love you." she said, tears flooding from her eyes.

Joseph and the others were crying as well. They couldn't save her. They had failed. Each one was cursing the fates for all of this. Joseph leaned in close to her.

"I love you too Reyna." he said.

"P-promise me something?" she asked.

"Yes."

"M-move on. Alright? D-don't grieve forever over me. Promise?"

Joseph didn't want to, but he found the courage to say it.

"I promise Reyna."

He gave her one last kiss. He felt her pulse leave as he broke the kiss and looked at her now dead form. Why? Why?! It should have been him. Joseph thought as he cried silently. He took out two coins and put them over her eyes. He lit his hand on fire and burned her. The burial worthy of anyone. Joseph didn't watch her burn. He walked straight to the praetor house. He slammed the door shut to his room and locked it. Sampson, Zia, and Percy tried to follow him, but the others stopped them. Joseph needed to be alone. He is unpredictable in situations like this.

Grief. Utter grief is what Joseph was feeling. He took off his armor and weapons. He tossed them to the floor and started throwing things around the room. Books, furniture, papers, even a coffee table. He only stopped after punching a few holes into all of the walls. Even then, his rage was not satisfied. Octavian died too well. He deserved torture. Joseph thought. He fell to his bed and cried himself to sleep.

_Dream_

Joseph found himself in an endless void of darkness. Nothing could be seen anywhere. It was just him and endless darkness. Until he heard a familiar tough sounding male voice behind him.

"Hey kid."

Joseph turned around to see one of the last gods he would expect to see for a while. Ares. He was wearing the usual leather jacket and boots with black jeans. His broadsword was at his side. His fire eyes looked into Joseph's.

"Not to be rude, but what are you doing here Ares?" Joseph asked, confused.

"To give you answers." the war god responded.

"Why?"

"That Ares you saw at the meeting, he's not me. Hades poisoned me. Now I am a prisoner in my own mind. Hades is controlling me like a brainwashed zombie." Ares explained.

"Do you know why the Romans did this?"

Ares nodded. "Hades gave Octavian the same poison he is using to control me. It makes whoever drinks it do whatever they are told by the person who gave it to them. The drinker can only watch as their body unconsciously does whatever the other person wants."

"I knew there must have been something like that going on."

"Yeah. Also, you should be expecting some pretty bad enemies coming soon." Ares warned.

"Like who?"

"Krios, Hyperion, and Oceanus. Hades managed to resurrect them with the little power he has left since the Olympians have revoked him."

"Oh great."

"Don't worry kid. I may be losing some power since the other gods think I'm a traitor, but I am going to give you something that will help."

"What?" Joseph asked, growing interested.

"My blessing. Your battle prowess, skill, speed, and strength will be increased. No enemy will stand long against you, guardian. You will also appear more intimidating to all that are around you." Ares answered.

To say Joseph was surprised would be an understatement. Ares? Giving him his blessing? Joseph did hold a bit of respect for the war god, but ever since the whole Ares trying to kill Percy incident a while back, let's say he was not going to be a part of the war god fan club any time soon.

"Why?" Joseph asked, still surprised.

"I respect you kid. You're a leader and are honorable. I would rather give you my blessing than any of the other guardians." he answered simply.

"Alright then. Go ahead."

Joseph stood still as he was engulfed in a crimson light. When it vanished, he felt invincible. As though he could defeat anyone that crossed his path. He felt more in tune with his weapons and powers. He bowed to Ares.

"Thank you." he said in respect.

Ares smiled smugly before going serious.

"Don't let me down kid. Olympus is counting on you. If you have to kill me, don't hesitate. Alright?"

Did Ares just command him to end his life? Joseph thought. Whatever.

"Yes sir." Joseph said with a mock salute, but Ares was already gone.

_Dream end_

Joseph woke to knocking on his door.

"Joseph, it's Percy. Please answer." Percy pleaded outside.

He sounded like he's been knocking for a while. Joseph didn't want to answer. He didn't want to do anything, but he knew he had to. He had to be the leader that everyone thought and knew he was. Joseph slowly left the bed and put on some fresh clothes and combat boots. He looked around the room. It looked as though a tornado hit it. The knuckles on his hands were dried with blood from punching the walls. Joseph went to the bathroom sink and healed them. He put his armor on before slipping a praetor toga on over it. He strapped all of his weapons to him and slung his bow over his shoulder. He opened the door as Percy was about to knock again. Joseph looked blankly at the son of Poseidon.

"Morning." Percy said. "Breakfast is being served. Thought you would want some brother."

"Alright." Joseph said before walking past him.

Percy got a good look at Joseph. Something was different. He seemed more intimidating. He looked a bit taller and more muscular too. Then he looked at his brothers eyes. He stopped him. Joseph looked at him in confusion.

"Joe, your eyes."

"What about them?" Joseph asked, becoming self conscious.

"There's crimson in them. What happened?" he asked.

Joseph paused a moment.

"I'll tell you all after breakfast." Joseph explained. "What happened after I left last night, by the way?"

It was awkward on the way to the mess hall. Campers kept apologizing and begging for his forgiveness whenever they saw Joseph. Joseph would just say it's not necessary and say it was alright. What does he know? Percy thought.

"What happened after I left last night, by the way?" Joseph asked.

"Well, the Romans woke up and let's just say they were super pissed at Octavian. I explained the situation to everyone, including the current war we are in." Percy answered.

"Good. I won't have to explain too much then." Joseph sighed in relief.

"Are you alright Joe? I mean, are you really alright?"

Joseph stopped Percy there. He stood in front of his brother and looked him in the eye. Sea green, fire, and silver met the same, the difference with Joseph being electric blue added with crimson.

"I lost the woman I loved last night because of a stupid gods damned prophecy. Ask yourself this brother, how would you feel?" Joseph said slowly and angrily before composing himself and continued to walk.

Joseph was not going to be looking forward to this. He readied himself for everything as they entered the mess hall. As soon as Joseph set foot in the area, all eyes were on him as everything went silent. Joseph ignored them though. He went to the praetor table as Percy went to sit with the other guardians. He looked around as he sat. There wasn't a single camper that didn't have a bandage somewhere. Many were holding ice packs to their heads. They looked at him as though any moment he would just kill them all. Good. That's what he wants. It is better to be feared than loved. Fear makes people stay in line. Take Thalia for example. No one would dare cross her. Joseph after a few moments, they all finally continued eating and talking, but it was just whispers.

After he ate, Joseph got up and stood in the middle of the mess hall. Again, all eyes were on him as he held his hands up for silence.

"Romans! I have news!" Joseph's voice boomed so all could hear. "You were all poisoned by Octavian. I don't know how he managed it, but he did. The poison makes the drinker do whatever they are told to. I was told this by Ares, who is also a victim of the same substance."

"How?" a random person asked.

"Ares visited me last night in a dream. He explained what I just told you. He also told me of some titans we should be expecting." Joseph explained.

Everyone seemed to become even more depressed than they already were.

"Who?" Percy asked.

"Krios, Hyperion, and Oceanus." Joseph answered.

If anyone could have gotten more pale than they already were, they did.

"Fear not. I have received the blessing of Ares. We can win this war. We just need to join our forces with the Greeks once again."

"What's the plan praetor?" Dakota asked.

"After we join our forces, we will all move to Olympus so we can defend it. Percy, Thalia, Nico, Sampson, Zia, Jason, and I have all been made guardians of Olympus. I will be the leader of all armies, while the legionnaires, cabin counselors from camp Half-blood, and my fellow guardians will be my generals. They all answer to no one but me and I answer to only the gods. That is all. For now, you all need to train and improve the defenses. I don't want to see you all get your asses kicked by only seven again."

The Romans all saluted when Joseph was done. He smiled at the last part before he walked out. Now he just needs to get back to camp Half-blood and organize the armies. There's a lot of planning to do.


	6. Training and Another Surprise

Joseph was about to go to the field of Mars to train, but was stopped by Frank and Hazel. Joseph put on a blank expression as he studied them. They looked like they had been crying. Hazel was the first to speak.

"We are so sorry Joe." she said.

"We didn't know what-" I cut Frank off with a raised hand.

"Neither of you have anything to apologize for. You were poisoned and couldn't control what you were doing." Joseph simply said.

He opened his arms to Hazel and embraced her. She started crying a bit. Joseph had to fight doing the same. He held her tighter for a moment before letting go.

"I will see you guys around okay? I need to train and so do you." Joseph said.

Frank gave him a nod that he returned. They went their separate ways. Joseph went a good few hundred yards in the field of Mars. He didn't want to be bothered. Once no one could see him, he let it all go. All his emotion poured out of him as he fell to his knees and cried. He put his face in his hands as the tears fell. Why couldn't he save her? Why did fate have to take her from him? Why anything? A presence flashed next to him. Joseph didn't care, he just kept crying as he felt someone kneel next to him and wrap an arm around him. He put his hands down and looked next to him to see Hestia. She looked at him with a sad expression.

"I am so sorry Joseph." she said.

She pulled him closer and comforted him.

"Why did I have to be a demigod? Everything I love is being ripped away from me. First my parents, now Reyna. Who's next? My brothers, sister, and friends?" Joseph asked.

"I can't answer those questions my son. What I can say though, is that you should fight on. Not just for Olympus, but for those that are left. Percy, Thalia, and Jason. Your friends from camp Half-blood and Jupiter too. You need to fight for them. They won't look up to anyone else. You are destined to lead them." Hestia answered.

Joseph stopped crying and wiped away the tears. She was right. He can't just sit here and cry. They have a war to win. He needs to train. He stood up and hugged Hestia.

"Thank you mother." he said.

"Your welcome my son." she said back.

She was about to flash away before something came to mind.

"Oh. I also forgot. You can summon food with your powers from the hearth." she explained. "I also have this for you."

She held out her hand and a foot long dagger appeared. It was black with red flame designs along the hilt and sheath. Joseph took it and unsheathed the blade. It was a mixture of celestial bronze, Olympian silver, and imperial gold. It was, in a word, magnificent. The blade slightly curved backwards. He noticed a name engraved on the hilt. Burner. Really? He thought. Couldn't have come up with a better name?

"Thanks." Joseph said.

"Your welcome. When you return to camp Half-blood, feel free to stay in my cabin. I shall take the liberty of moving your belongings." Hestia responded.

Joseph nodded in understanding and Thanks. Hestia flashed out as he averted his eyes. He strapped Burner to his right hip and trained for the rest of the day, only taking a break for lunch and dinner. After lunch, he sent an Iris message to Chiron and told him everything. Chiron was saddened by the news, but went off to tell the gods of the new threats and that Ares was not a traitor. Joseph became more in tune with all of his powers. He was able to control fire like he could control water. He concentrated on his emotions and made Greek fire. He was stronger than he ever was. There were a few new tricks he could do with his powers. At the end of the day, he was exhausted. He went back to his room in the praetor house, stripped, and fell asleep as soon as he made contact with the pillow.

Waking up sucked. He was sore from his training yesterday. Joseph slowly got up and grabbed some extra clothes after rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The clock on his nightstand read eight am. Breakfast would be at nine. He went into his bathroom and turned the shower on. The water was a relief to his sore muscles. After the shower, Joseph got a good look at himself in the mirror. He was six foot, his muscles were almost perfectly toned, and his friends weren't kidding about his eyes. There were flex of silver, fire, and crimson with the sea green and electric blue. Like an actual fire, his eyes would flicker with power. Wow. He thought. After dressing in fresh clothes, armor, weapons, and praetor toga, Joseph went straight to breakfast.

_Clarisse POV _**(I know, weird. I am making things interesting.)**

Where the hell are they. I thought as I ate my breakfast with my brothers. It's been over a day. They left after lunch and never came back. I hope they're alright. Mostly, I hope Joseph is alright. What? Oh, you think because I'm a bad ass that I can't feel anything?! Well, shut up. I have feelings too! Especially for Joseph. I know, weird right? Of all the guys I could have fell for. He comforted me when Chris died and we would hang out sometimes or just train together. I don't know how, but I would just find myself breathless around him. Those amazing eyes and body. I just found myself wanting him. I hope he's okay. I need to tell him how I feel. I hope he will feel the same. Sure, there was that time he put me in the infirmary, but that was a very long time ago. I deserved it too. I said a few things about his dead parents and how pathetic they were from being killed by just the kraken. I'm not proud of it.

When I gained back my health though, he immediately apologized. That's one of the many qualities I like about him besides his hotness, bravery, strength, heart, basically everything about him. I'm also worried about this new prophecy. I hope he doesn't die. I don't think my heart would bare it if another man I loved died.

"Hello, earth to Clarisse." one of my brothers waved his hands in front of my face, interrupting my train of thought.

I shook my head and looked at him.

"What?" I asked bluntly.

"Thinking about a certain grandson of Jupiter and Poseidon again?" he whispered teasingly.

How do my brothers know me so well? Damn them.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I mocked.

He raised his hands. "Whatever. Just as long as he treats you well, I won't have to kick his ass. That is, if you ever get the courage to tell him." he smirked.

I pulled a dagger and put it at his throat. My other brothers paused and watched. They all know better than to tease me.

"What was that?" I growled threateningly.

"N-nothing. J-just kidding. Just kidding." he stuttered.

I pulled the dagger back and sheathed it.

"That's what I thought."

I glared at the rest of my brothers. They immediately went back to what they were doing. Chiron stepped in the middle of the pavilion. He looked grim. Betrayal could be seen in his eyes. I wonder what's going on. He pounded his hoof to the floor to get attention. The room went silent as all eyes were on him.

"Campers, I have bad news. I talked to the gods and asked them what is happening..." he trailed off for a moment. "Hades and Ares have turned on us and declared war on Olympus."

Everyone gasped in shock. No. No no no. Why dad? Why? This can't be happening. He would never. Would he? He must be under some kind of spell to make him go against us.

"Where are Percy and the others?" Annabeth asked.

She sounded worried too.

"It appears that the Romans turned on Reyna. After Joseph and the others heard this, they were sent there and from what I know, have liberated camp Jupiter, but sadly, with a terrible cost. Reyna...was killed by Octavian."

More gasps and shocked faces.

"What now Chiron?" Leo asked.

"For now, we train for the coming invasion and destroy any monsters that come our way." Chiron finished and went back the main table.

I can't believe this. How did this happen? What is going on? Guardians of Olympus? Whatever. When Joseph comes back, I will ask him.

_Hades POV_

I was currently in an abandoned factory. My monster force of thousands was in front of me. Ares was next to me with Krios, Hyperion, and Oceanus. We were staying here until we decided to make our move and go to New York City to attack Olympus.

"Uncle, what is the move for now?" Ares asked.

"Krios, you shall attack camp Half-blood with a thousand monsters at dusk. While you are doing that, we shall move out for Olympus." I commanded.

The titan smiled at the chance to kill demigods.

"Yes my lord." he responded.

_3rd person POV camp Jupiter_

After breakfast, Joseph did the same as yesterday. Went to the field of Mars to train. He wasn't alone this time though. Percy followed him. Joseph stopped and turned to see his brother standing there, studying him. Probably wondering if he is okay. He is, he just isn't quite one hundred percent over Reyna yet. He gave Percy a blank face.

"Wanna spar?" Joseph asked, giving him a smirk.

Percy looked taken by surprise at first, but quickly smirked back.

"Sure." he answered, summoning on his armor and uncapping Riptide.

Joseph drew Mjolnir and dropped his bow at the side with his praetor toga. They slowly circled each other.

"Victory by yield or disarm?" Percy asked.

"Yup." Joseph answered, popping the 'p'.

"Powers?" Percy asked.

"If you think you can take me. Sure." Joseph responded cockily.

This was going to be fun. Joseph thought. It would feel good to spar with his brother to get things off of his mind. Percy chuckled and grinned.

"Trust me, I can." he replied with just as much cockiness.

The other guardians and a few campers made a circle around the two. Electricity crackled around Mjolnir. Joseph ignited his hand as he stopped and waited for Percy, who stopped at the same time. Joseph analyzed the vest ways to beat him with his blessing from Athena. Joseph knew his best bet would be lightning in this fight. They lunged at each other and clashed swords as they met in the middle. Sparks flew as the powerful blades met hit for hit. Both demigods parried, lunged, deflected, and dodged. Neither was letting up. Percy blasted water at Joseph through Riptide. The water was met with a blast of lightning through Mjolnir. They held it like that for a while. The lightning and water made a brilliant light in the middle. Both demigods had sweat on their brows as they held their attacks. They finally stopped when they couldn't hold it anymore.

Both knelt and breathed heavily to get back their energy. Joseph waited patiently for Percy to get back up. He ignited his hand and shot a blast at his brother. Percy successfully dodged, but just barely managed to bring his sword up as Joseph attacked. Cheers were coming from the group of demigods that were watching. Joseph managed to get inside of Percy's defense and kick him in the chest. Percy was sent a few feet, but recovered and attacked with a fireball of his own. Joseph didn't dodge this. Instead, he reached out his hand and absorbed the fire ball. He felt new energy course through him from the fire. Percy's eyes went wide, but narrowed in concentration after a moment.

"Looks like were evenly matched brother." Joseph said as the flames disappeared in his grasp.

"It would appear so. We are even with our powers, but not skill." Percy replied, attacking.

Percy fainted right and went left. Joseph saw this coming and blocked. They kept going at each other. Both going back and forth from defense to offense. Their audience was growing anxious, waiting to see who would win. Percy finally found an opening and closed in. He used the disarming technique. Mjolnir fell to the ground, out of Joseph's reach, but he wasn't done yet. Joseph remembered Burner. Percy had Riptide to Joseph's throat, sideways, while Joseph drew Burner and put it to Percy's chin. Percy's eyes widened as Joseph smiled smugly at his brother. Percy thought for a moment while catching his breath.

"Draw?" Percy offered.

"Draw." Joseph nodded.

To say the other demigods were shocked would be an understatement. They all stood there, gaping at us, as we put away our weapons and patted each other on the back. They could not believe the savior of Olympus was unable to beat his brother.

"Thanks Perce," Joseph smiled at him. "I needed that."

"Don't mention it." he responded, mirroring Joseph's smile.

"After lunch, we need to gather the best fighters and go to camp Half-blood. Spread the word." Joseph told Percy as he started to walk away after putting his bow and praetor toga back on.

"What are you going to do?" Percy asked.

"I'm gonna call us a ride." Joseph answered and went to the Jupiter temple.

_Line break_

After lunch, Joseph had three hundred demigods stay while four hundred went to camp Half-blood with him and the guardians. The chosen campers and the guardians waited. The other guardians walked up to their leader and stood there.

"So, who's our ride?" Thalia asked.

"Apollo, Hermes, Athena, Artemis, and Dionysus." Joseph answered simply.

"Wow. They didn't ask for anything in return?" Zia asked.

"Nope, I just asked grandpa nicely to have a few gods flash us to camp."

As if on cue, said gods and goddesses appeared. They looked at the demigods before them. Hermes' eyes widened.

"Jeez. Dad didn't say we'd be transporting this many." the god of messengers whined.

"Oh, shut up Hermes." Athena said.

"By the way, Hephaestus told me to give you guys these." Hermes said to the guardians as he made a bag appear.

Hermes beckoned them forward. They did as they were told, each wondering what was in the bag. Their questions were answered when Hermes pulled out a celestial bronze helmet and handed it to Joseph. It looked like a Spartan general's helmet with the horse hairs making a mow hawk in the middle. Joseph looked at it in fascination.

"Well, go on. Put it on." Apollo insisted.

Joseph did and his face disappeared. You could only see the helmet and the shadow where his face would be.

"Cool." Sampson exclaimed.

Hermes handed out silver ones to the rest of them. They looked identical to Joseph's, but without the mow hawk.

"Hephaestus told me that they are indestructible and enchanted if you want to keep your identity a secret from your enemies."

"Sweet." Percy said.

"Hey guys, lets give the campers a little surprise when we get there." Joseph said.

"Like what?" Zia asked, the others listening.

"We put our helmets on, when we get there, we wait until they start asking who we are. Just follow my lead from there." Joseph explained with his helmet still on.

If the guardians had their helmets off, the gods and other demigods would have seen their evil grins they had at the plan.

"Let's get a move on, I have duties to perform." Dionysus commanded.

Each god and goddess took a fair sized group of demigods and with a flash, they were all teleported to Half-blood hill. After the guardians thanked the god and goddesses for their help before they flashed away, they started walking up to camp. Next thing they knew, there was a swarm of campers on the hill at the edge of the border. Joseph looked up at the sky through his helmet. The clouds are looking violent. It will be raining soon. He thought. The Greek demigods eyed the guardians with suspicion. At the front of their lines were the head counselors, Clarisse, Annabeth, Will, Travis and Connor, Katie, Leo, Piper, and a few others. Clarisse was the first to speak as she drew her weapon and pointed it at the guardians. Joseph smiled to himself. This was gonna be good. The Romans joined the Greeks with Frank and Hazel as they continued to walk into camp. The guardians stopped when the head counselors drew their weapons and stared at them. Clarisse stepped closer to the leader.

_Clarisse POV_

We felt the power surge and the multiple presences' suddenly appear. We found the source at the bottom of Half-blood hill. Hundreds of demigods led by a group of people in armor were walking up to camp. We let the Romans pass, but kept the helmeted figures back. We didn't know who these people were and wanted to find out. I will say this though, they were intimidating. That's saying something since I'm a daughter of Ares. Each had the type of armor. The leader had to be the most intimidating one. He had a fair build and height. He practically radiated power along with the other ones behind him. There were seven of them. One being female. I couldn't see any of their faces. Each had a few weapons on them and had a symbol of a god or goddess on their breastplates. The leader had an eagle with a trident and fire coming from the prongs. Weird. Two had the same eagle, but the female had a crescent moon. The others were a trident, a skull, a dove, and a hammer.

"Who are you? State your business here." I demanded threateningly.

"War girl, you don't recognize me?" the leader asked in a mock hurt tone.

My eyes widened. I know that voice. How could I not know his voice. My eyes widened even more when he took off his helmet. His eyes and face were even more breath taking and gorgeous as he smiled slyly at me. Different colors flickered in his eyes, joining the usual sea green and electric blue. There was fire orange, silver, and...is that crimson? I didn't care too much at the moment. For some reason, I had a huge urge to just throw down my weapon and press my lips to his. Everything in me was screaming for it.

"I am Josephus Reid, son of Hestia and leader of the blessed guardians of Olympus." he announced proudly.

Son of Hestia? Guardians of Olympus? I'll ask later along with the many other questions. At this, the others pulled off their helmets. Percy, Thalia, Jason, Nico, Zia, and Sampson were standing before me and the others.

"I am Percy Jackson, guardian of Olympus."

"I am Nico Di 'Angelo, guardian of Olympus."

"I am Thalia Grace, guardian of Olympus."

The others did the same as they took their helmets and rested them at their hips. The counselors surged forward and embraced their friends as they smiled and laughed and started asking 'where have you beens' and 'what do you mean guardians'. Percabeth and Jiper, as the others like to call them, were reuniting in their own way. I wished it was this way between me and Joseph, but I have questions right now. I put her spear away and surprised even myself by giving him a hug.

_Joseph POV_

Their faces were so priceless when I took off my helmet. Clarisse looked like her eyes were about to pop out of her head, but then she looked at me with something in her eyes, I couldn't tell what. Then she surprised me by hugging me. Hugging me. This is odd. It feels good, but she is the hardest camper here. Why would she be hugging me? Is she smiling too? What is going on? I hugged her back after a seconds hesitation. I was bombarded by questions by the Greeks when everyone was done reuniting. I held up my hands for silence.

"Guys, we will tell you all later what is going on. Right now, let us get settled in." I told them.

We all walked up to camp. Clarisse was on my heels.

"Where's Chiron?" I asked her.

"He's in the big house. Probably planning battle strategies." she answered.

I went straight to the Hestia cabin without another word. The cabin looked almost as grand as the big three cabins. It was orange with fire patterns along the walls and the cabin had a glow to it. The atmosphere was welcoming and immediately made everything feel calm and peaceful. The bunks were along the walls and there was a hearth in the middle of the cabin, burning strong. I could get used to this place. I thought. I found some of my belongings around the room as I placed my helmet on a dresser.

"So, how are you a son of Hestia?" Clarisse asked.

I almost forgot she was here. I looked back to see her leaning against the door frame. I found myself giving her a look over. She looked good with her brown hair and crimson eyes. Her build said everything too. From her nice legs all the way to her beautiful face. Wait, what? Where did all that come from? No Joe, you will not think those things about her.

"She adopted me after she blessed the others." I answered.

"So, you guys are blessed by all the gods?"

"Most of them. I'm blessed by Ares though. The others aren't."

Clarisse looked taken aback by this.

"My dad blessed you? I thought he was the enemy now?" she asked, bewildered.

I took a moment to think if I should answer now. I probably should, I mean, she has the right. Being his daughter.

"I'll tell you Clarisse, since you deserve to know. Close the door. I don't want anyone hearing this yet." I told her.

She did and walked up closer for my explanation.

"Ares is not our enemy. He came to me in a dream and told me that Hades has poisoned him. He is trapped within his own mind. He can only watch as he does things unwillingly against Olympus. He commanded me to kill him when I get the chance after he blessed me." I told her sadly.

She looked close to tears. I walked closer and pulled her into a comforting hug. She let out a sob for her father. I have only seen her like this one other time. That was when she was grieving for Chris. I was there to help. I know the loss she is going through. Especially from recently. She stopped after a moment and let go of me. She wiped the tears from her face.

"Thank you for always being there Joe." she said.

I patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't mention it." I said with a smile.

"So, who else blessed you?" she asked, composing herself.

"Artemis, Apollo, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite." I answered.

I heard thunder outside. The storm is here. It won't get past the barrier though.

"Where did you get the armor?"

"Hephaestus made it for us. Mine is gold because I was made the leader."

"What about your sword?"

I sighed when she asked that one.

"It was my father's. Poseidon found it in the ocean along with this." I said as I drew Hurricane. "This was my mother's." I told her.

"Do they have names?" she asked as she reached for the trident.

Our hands met and I felt electricity surge through me at her touch. She must have felt it too because she immediately looked into my eyes. We stayed that way for a moment until I let Hurricane go and took out Mjolnir.

"The trident is Hurricane and this," I held out Mjolnir. "is called Mjolnir."

She laughed at that.

"Mjolnir?" she asked. "As in, Thor's hammer."

"Hey, Thor is awesome. He was my dad's favorite super hero. That's why, I'm guessing, he named it that."

She nodded. "That makes sense."

I put my weapons back after I let Clarisse look at them. There was silence for a moment before she spoke again.

"Joe." she said, suddenly becoming nervous for some reason.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I could use some friendly advice."

"Shoot."

"There's this guy and...I really like him, but I'm not sure how he feels about me. What should I do?" she asked.

Where is this coming from? Who is she talki...Oh no. I know where this is going. I could be wrong, but let's see.

"Well," I started. "I would just tell them how I feel. If he doesn't feel the same way about you, oh well. At least you would have let it out instead of wondering 'what if' all your life." I explained.

Then she did the one thing that I was hoping she wouldn't. She closed the distance between us and next thing I knew, her lips were on mine. My eyes were wide before I slowly closed them and kissed her back. I felt ashamed for doing this only more than a day after Reyna died, but it felt so right. Then again, we weren't together long. She pulled me closer and put her arms around my neck. Her lips were soft and sweet. I felt a huge jolt of electricity go through me and I heard fire works. We broke away once we needed air. She looked into my eyes.

"I love you Joseph Reid and I have wanted to do that since you came back." she said, still holding onto me tightly.

I found myself at a loss for words. She just confessed that she loves me. She loves me. I just couldn't find words.

"Say something Joseph." she said softly, studying me for anything.

"I..." I managed. "I don't know what to say Clarisse."

"Do you _like _me like that?" she asked slowly.

I need to get out of here. I need to think. Yeah, that's what I need. I looked at her nervously.

"Could I have time to think? I can give you my answer later, alright?" I asked.

She looked disappointed for a moment, but nodded.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Something happened in camp Jupiter." I told her slowly.

"What happened?"

I can't answer that right now. I don't want to answer that right now.

"I'll tell you later. Meet me here after dinner alright?" I asked.

She looked concerned, but agreed. I left and went to the woods to think. Little did I know was that Clarisse went off to get some answers.


	7. The Start of the War

_Clarisse POV_

I stood there and watched as he left. What happened in camp Jupiter. I know Reyna died...Reyna. Did he like her? I need some answers. I left and closed the door to the Hestia cabin. I got weird looks when a few people saw me leave. I didn't care, I needed to find Percy or someone that was with Joseph at the time. I went to the Poseidon cabin and found Percy and Annabeth making out. I cleared my throat and they shot apart. They both glared at me.

"Percy, can we talk in private?" I asked.

They looked confused.

"What for?" Percy replied.

"It's about camp Jupiter."

Percy thought for a minute, but finally made Annabeth leave. I shut the door and sat on a bed across from him. He looked slightly annoyed that I interrupted him and Mrs. Prissy.

"What happened in camp Jupiter?" I asked straight up.

"What do you mean?"

"I know Reyna died, but did it affect Joseph?"

"Yes." he answered hesitantly.

"How did it affect him?"

"Why do you want to know?" he suddenly asked.

Crap. If I tell him I'm in love with his brother, he'll never let me live it down. Wait, maybe there is a way I can.

"I will tell you, but you must swear on the Styx not to repeat it until I say you can."

He sighed. "Fine. I Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, swear upon the river Styx not to tell anyone what Clarisse La rue, daughter of Ares, is about to tell me until she tells me I can."

The thunder from the storm boomed a little louder than normal, sealing the oath.

"Good." I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "I...am in love with Joseph."

Percy's eyes widened as he gaped at me. It couldn't be that shocking. I'm a girl. I have a life. I may act all big and bad, but still.

"Prissy, practice what you preach and close your mouth before you catch flies." I said with a smirk.

"When did this happen?" he asked, getting out of his shock.

"He treats me differently than everyone else. He's not afraid of me and talks to me and other things that friends should do." I told him without hesitation. "And if you tease me about this, prissy, I swear to the gods, you will pay." I threatened as I glared at him.

He held his hands up. "Hey, who said I'd tease you? I'm happy for you two. He's been a little distant since Reyna died. He was in love with her and on top of everything, the prophecy says he might die."

Crap, the prophecy. I forgot about that. The last part about him sacrificing himself. What will I do then if he...No, I will not think about that. He will not die. He will live. I don't know what I'll do if he died. I'm not gonna move on, that's for sure.

"He won't die. I refuse to believe it." I said confidently.

"So do I." Percy agreed.

"He was in love with her?" I asked.

"Yes, he was, but from what I've heard, they were only a couple for two days. I still feel bad for him though. Reyna was a great person."

"How did she die?"

"Octavian stabbed her in the back."

I pondered on all of this information. No wonder he looked like he'd just gone through something bad. I know him. He may have been acting all laid back, but I knew something was up.

"Alright, thanks for talking to me." I thanked him.

"Your welcome." he said as I got up and was about to leave. "Oh, and by the way." I turned to hear what he was going to say. "Could you do your best to help him forget about things for at least a day or something? It would really help him get his mind off of all this." Percy asked.

I nodded. "I'll think of something. See ya prissy."

I opened the door to find Annabeth sitting in the grass in font of the cabin.

"He's all yours princess." I smirked.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." she said getting up and walking back into cabin three.

I looked up at the storm. It looks violent. I can see the rain pouring down on the barrier. For some reason, I don't think the storm is the only thing that we should watch out for today, I wish I knew what it was though.

The rest of the day dragged on. I didn't see Joseph at all. I saw hunters and Artemis practicing archery and Jason was at the arena teaching the younger campers the proper techniques. I couldn't help but think about what Joseph's decision will be. I hope he gives us a chance.

_Joseph POV_

I would find refuge in the woods often. They were always a good place for me to retreat. I couldn't get my mind off of what she said. _I'm in love with you_, kept running over and over in my head for. I finally got to Zeus' fist and sat on the top rock for a few hours, thinking about all of this. We did become close after a few years. Maybe It's because I would treat her like all of my close friends while the others were afraid to go near her. What is it with me and daughters of war?

_"__You see, this is one of the reasons why I chose you kid." _a voice suddenly spoke in my head.

I almost fell off my spot from surprise. Who the hell?! I yelled in my mind.

_"It's Ares, kid." _the voice replied.

Well, thanks for almost killing me. And what were you talking about? I asked in my mind.

_"Don't mention it." _I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. _"As for what I meant, my girl being in love with you is one of the reasons I chose to bless you." _Ares explained.

You know?

_"Of course I know. She's my daughter. Duh. Just don't hurt my little girl or I'll find a way out of the void and make you pay." _he said sternly.

I wouldn't dream of it. Why do you think you're going to end up in the void? We can find a way to save you.

_"I'm beyond saving Joseph. Uncle Hades has been giving me highly concentrated doses of this damn poison. You're going to have to make me fade." _he said sadly.

You just called me Joseph.

_"Only because this is serious. Don't waste my blessing. When the time comes, kill me. Don't hesitate. It could cause you your life."_

Alright.

_"Just promise me that you'll take care of my little girl."_

I swear it on the Styx. Thunder boomed from the storm above, sealing my oath.

_"I like you kid. You got spunk. Before I go, I have to warn you. There is a force of a thousand monsters and Krios coming. They will be at camp Half-blood in a little while."_

WHAT?! I shot up on my feet and jumped off of the rocks. I have to warn the others.

_"Good idea. You should all go to the city tomorrow too. Hades is moving his forces there. They should arrive the day after tomorrow, so be ready. Hades, me, Hyperion, and Oceanus will be with them."_

Alright. Thanks Ares. I felt his presence leave as I left the tree line and ran straight into camp. Conveniently, the conch horn sounded for dinner. I saw Chiron entering the pavilion and I ran up to him, breathing heavily.

"Chiron!" I yelled to get his attention.

He turned to me and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Joseph. Are you alright? What is it?" he asked with concern.

"Must...make...announcement...monsters...coming...Krios." I said between breaths.

Chiron's eyes widened when I said this.

"Calm down Joseph. Once everyone is settled, tell them." Chiron told me.

I went straight to the Hestia table. The Romans filed in with the Greeks and sat down after getting their food. After everyone was seated and eating, Chiron stood from the head table and went to the front of the pavilion where all could see. He pounded his hoof for attention, but no one could hear over all the talking. I went next to Chiron. Clarisse was watching me from the Are/Mars table. I smiled and winked at her. I made the earth shake and screamed,

"SHUUUUT UUUUUUP!"

They all looked at me. Shock displayed on all of their faces. Even Artemis and her hunters. Some campers had terror. Dionysus was just sitting there, drinking diet coke and reading a magazine. I nodded to Chiron to go on.

"Joseph has a very important announcement." he looked to me and nodded.

Chiron joined Dionysus back at the head table. 

"Everyone, as we speak, a force of a thousand monsters lead by Krios is on their way here!" I said.

They all gasped and paled at this.

"How do you know this?" Artemis asked.

"You all think Ares is an enemy. This is false. I swear it on the Styx!" I proclaimed.

They all waited for me to die, but it didn't happen. So I continued.

"He has been in contact with me. Acting as a spy for us. He has been under the same poison as the Romans were. He can only watch as Hades makes him do things. I also swore because he blessed me!"

"Is that why your eyes have crimson in them and you seem more threatening?" Leo asked.

"Yes, but that's not important right now. After dinner, we need guards to be posted so they can look out for the monster army. Ares told me they would be here soon, so I need you all armed and ready!"

"We're always ready! We'll fight alongside you to the death, praetor!" Dakota yelled.

The other campers, Roman and Greek, all cheered and the Ares campers yelled a battle cry in agreement. I smiled at that. I was always proud to fight with such demigods. Each one ready to sacrifice themselves for their fellow man. I smiled at this.

"After we kill them, tomorrow, we need to go to the city to defend it. The reason is because Ares also told me that there is an even bigger force of monsters lead by Hades, Hyperion, and Oceanus are on their way there right now and should arrive the day after tomorrow!"

They didn't really react to this. They just nodded in understanding.

"We have a good chance since we have united the camps again, Artemis and her hunters are here, and me, Percy, Thalia, Jason, Zia, Nico, and Sampson are the guardians of Olympus. We have new powers and are stronger!"

"Were you blessed by the gods?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes. Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Hestia, and Apollo. Hestia adopted me as her son, to answer the question of why I am sitting at the Hestia table and staying in her cabin!" I replied. **(Wow, a lot of A's)**

I waited for more questions. None came so I decided to end it.

"Alright, if that's all, finish eating. After that, get ready to kick some ass. When the enemy comes, meet me at the borders on Half-blood hill. Guards that are on duty, sound the alarm when you see them!"

They all yelled in confidence as I went back to the Hestia table to finish my meal. We shouldn't be in for a bad fight. We have four hundred Romans and five hundred Greeks. All well trained. We can win this war. After I was done eating, I went to my cabin and grabbed my helmet and bow. I took off my praetor toga so it wouldn't get in the way.

_Clarisse POV_

I couldn't stop staring. He was so hot in leader mode. And when he smiled and winked at me, I felt something weird in my stomach. How does he make me feel this way? My brothers and I cheered for him when the Roman known as Dakota yelled that we were always ready. I just hoped I would get the chance to talk to him later. I'm glad that he vouched for my dad. That earned him more respect from the Ares cabin. I told them earlier that Joseph will have no choice but to kill our father. They were saddened by this, but accepted it once I explained that dad has accepted death and commanded Joseph to do it when the time came. I wanted to talk to him after dinner was over, but couldn't find him. Stupid monsters! They can't give us a break. I wanted to help get Joseph's mind off of everything, but that plan was held back by what Joseph learned.

Oh well. I'll go to him after the fight. The rain still hasn't stopped. Hopefully, it will tomorrow. I don't feel like getting soaked while fighting the real army. After I put my armor on and strapped my spear and shield to my back, I just waited. Waited for the signal of an attack. It didn't take long. The conch horn blew three times. Everyone ran to Half-blood hill. We found Joseph and a few guards there. Joseph had a bow in his hand and his helmet in the other at his hip. He was staring at the force of a thousand monsters one hundred yards ahead. I saw Krios walking forward through the rain and lightning by himself. Probably wanting to discuss terms. I walked up next to Joseph. He regarded me with a nod. Krios stopped fifty yards away. He held no weapon, but we all knew he didn't need one.

"I wish to speak with Josephus Reid, grandson of Jupiter and Poseidon, leader of the guardians of Olympus!" Krios yelled to us over the loud thunder and pouring rain.

The other guardians, Chiron, and Artemis walked over and looked to Joseph.

"I will go and talk to him." Joseph told us.

"Like hell you will. What if he just wants to get you out in the open so he can kill you?" I said sternly and faced him.

"I agree. At least allow some of my hunters to go with you for protection." Artemis offered.

Joseph kept looking forward in thought.

"No. I don't want your hunters in harms way. We will need them. I'll take Jason, Zia, and Sampson. They can back me up." Joseph said as he put his helmet on and slung his bow over his shoulder.

"Just, be safe Joseph." Chiron said.

Jason, Sampson, and Zia walked up next to him.

"Why me?" Jason asked.

"Because you defeated him in the titan war. If this goes South, I might need your help to do it again." Joseph explained.

They were about to go, but I stopped Joseph by grabbing his arm. His helmet faced me.

"Don't do anything stupid alright." I told him.

"Wouldn't dream of it war girl." he responded.

I let go of him and they walked out of the barrier and into the storm.

_Joseph POV_

We slowly made our way to Krios. He sized us up as we got closer. We stopped a few yards away from him. I took off my helmet and rested it at my hip. I felt the rain as it mercilessly soaked us.

"I am Josephus Reid." I said.

He looked at me. "I must admit, you don't look like much. The gods must be desperate to make you leader of their forces." he taunted.

"State your terms titan. I am in no mood for small talk." I spat the word titan as though it was poison.

He sneered at my tone. "Watch the manner in which you speak, godling, I could kill you in the blink of an eye." he threatened.

I mock yawned and I could hear Zia and Sampson stifling their laughter. Krios' face was priceless. He turned purple with rage and glared at me.

"My terms are these. Join us or die." he stated simply.

I laughed loud enough for both armies to hear.

"You think you can kill us? Do you realize what is going on around us?" I gestured to the storm. "You're in my domain now, bitch, and the only one that will be dying tonight is you." I said, turning around and putting my helmet back on.

Jason, Zia, and Sampson walked backwards so they could make sure he didn't attack.

"Before the night is out, you will be dead at my feet demigod." Krios yelled after me.

"Keep telling yourself that." I yelled back, not facing him.

I knew he left when the others turned and walked straight to the army with me. Jason pulled off his helmet and walked next to me.

"You're not even afraid of him?" the son of Jupiter asked.

I removed his helmet and just smiled at him.

"I fear nothing." I simply stated.

Many had wide eyes at the me. That I would dare insult a strong titan as Krios. I could feel my confidence steel their resolve though as they waited for me to come back. When I got to the demigod army, there were many nervous faces. Some afraid of what could happen. Even though they showed much confidence at dinner. I looked at each and every one of them.

"The enemy," I yelled. "is arrogant enough to think he can defeat us. Do you think he is right?!"

"No!" many yelled in response, but not all.

"I'm sorry, I just asked you a question! Do you think the enemy can defeat us?!"

"NO!" everyone yelled this time as the Ares campers started banging their shields.

"Good! Today, is the day that this war officially starts! Today, we shall show that titan bastard over there that we are a force to be reckoned with!"

The Ares campers were hitting their shields louder. Others started to join in until you could here a constant _bang bang bang_.

"We are not weak! We are strong!"

_bang bang bang_

"We shall take this war to the enemy and shove him back!"

_bang bang bang_

"Let us show them that we are not afraid of them! They bleed like you and I! They die like you and I!"

_bang bang bang_

"I will not promise you all live through this war, but if you do fall, I can promise that what you have done in life will not go unrecognized. Stories will be told of the brave Romans, Greeks, and hunters and how they stood their ground and didn't give an inch!"

More cheers erupted with the hitting of shields.

"Now stand with me and don't fight only for Olympus. Fight for your families!"

_bang bang bang_

"Fight for your camp because it is your home!"

_ bang bang bang_

"Fight for glory!" I finished, putting my helmet back on, drawing Hurricane, and facing the enemy.

Krios and his forces charged the same time we did. My guardians and I were at the front. The hunters were at the back, firing volleys of arrows while Artemis was at the front lines. Krios stayed back while his army continued forward. I noticed the dracaenae drawing their bows and arrows.

"SHIELDS!" I commanded as I summoned Law and raised it above my head.

The dracaenae fired, but all I heard were the impact of the arrows hitting metal. I felt a few arrows hit me, but my shield deflected them. I quickly put Order back to wrist guard form and gripped Hurricane firmly with both hands as I fought the first line of monsters. The two armies clashed. I lunged and slashed everything in my way. Krios was my target and no monster was going to stand in my way. I walked through the battle field, killing monster after monster. I let the rain soak me. Each drop fed my energy and strength. I saw Leo throwing makeshift grenades and other types of bombs as the fight raged on. Frank decided to go into grizzly bear form. I watched him maul a few monsters to death.

I saw the hunters and a few demigods making a circle. I wondered what was going on. As I got closer, I found Artemis fighting Krios at the center of the circle. Artemis had two silver hunting knives while Krios was using two swords. I waited patiently to see what was going to happen. I heard Hestia in my head.

_"__Joseph, if you end up fighting Krios, use Mjolnir and Burner. Since Mjolnir has my essence in it and Mjolnir has your father's, they are able to kill an immortal."_

Alright. Thanks for the tip mother. I responded in my mind.

_"__You're welcome my son. Now, kick that titan's ass and make me proud!"_

I smiled at that as I felt her presence leave. The fight between Krios and Artemis went on. I took the time to observe Krios' movements to see any flaws. Since he has two swords, it will be hard for him to black. He must be a good eight feet tall, so he's slower. I just hope Artemis can kill him. Then again, she isn't exactly good at close combat. Of course, right after I think this, Krios kicks Artemis in the chest and sends her flying a few feet and lands with a thud. She tries to get up, but Krios kicks her while she's down. I quickly withdrew Hurricane and got Law back out, ready to make my move. Artemis tried to block with her daggers while on the ground. Krios just slashed them away. He was about to deliver the final blow, when I stepped in front of Artemis with Law held high.

The impact of his swords was staggering. I was forced into a kneel. I took a quick glance at Artemis, who was staring wide eyed at me.

"Hello milady. Just thought you could use a hand." I said before pushing the swords away and delivering a swift kick to Krios' chest, sending him back a few yards.

I got a good look at the goddess of the hunt. She had a few gashes from the fight. I quickly willed the water around me to heal her.

"How dare you interfere!" Krios bellowed.

I turned to him for a moment. "Don't worry, titan, I'll deal with you in a minute." I said.

I turned back to Artemis and helped her up. She nodded her thanks and went to stand with her hunters. I turned back to Krios and drew Burner and Mjolnir.

"Alright, now you may fight me." I said as Krios and I started circling each other.

The battle continued all around us. The demigods were winning though. That was the main thing. The other guardians were watching us as they fought. After a moment, Krios finally attacked. I lunged at the same time. Before our weapons met, I set Burner on fire while an aura of lightning surrounded Mjolnir. Sparks flew as our blades hit. He was faster than I thought he was. I was just barely able to keep up with him. Krios slashed at my feet. I jumped and kicked him in the chest in midair. He staggered a few feet, but came right back at me. He managed to get through my defenses and slash my left arm. I ignored the blood going down my arm and kept going. Krios downward slashed and I blocked, making an 'x' with Mjolnir and Burner. I needed to kill him quick because I would start weakening from blood loss. Why isn't my wound healed already? It is because Krios is an immortal, because of this, my wounds will take time and focus to heal. The rain is helping, but the process is a lot slower.

I fainted right and went left, delivering a big gash to Krios' left thigh. Krios groaned in pain. I backed out of his reach. I started to feel a bit tired. That gash on my arm must be really bad. I needed to end this quick. I raised my sword and dagger. Water, lightning, and fire tangled around the blades. This was a new attack I taught myself. I take the three elements and fuse them together into a strong blast. I pointed my blades at Krios. Instantly, a brilliant beam of fire, water, and lightning shot at the titan. It hit him right in the center of his chest. The blast threw him back fifty yards. Krios crashed to the ground and made a small crater. I knelt to gather back my energy before walking to the ichor and soot covered form of Krios. I stood over him and readied my blades for the final blow. Krios groaned in pain then looked up at me with horror.

"I told you Krios. You're in my domain, bitch." I growled before going in for the kill.

I jammed Mjolnir and Burner straight into his heart. Krios exploded in a flash of gold dust. It was done. Krios had faded. I breathed heavily for a minute. Then I noticed the demigods all standing around me as I stood in the middle of the crater, the pile of dust at my feet. I walked out as everyone began cheering and yelling. I made it to the bottom of Half-blood hill and turned to see all of their beaming faces. I looked back at the battle field. It was scorched in some places with arrows all around. The thing that satisfied me the most though, was that I did not see a single dead camper. There were a fair amount of injuries that I could see, but no deaths. I saw Clarisse gazing up at me. I smiled at her and raised Mjolnir into the air. I screamed a loud battle cry and shot a bolt of lightning into the air. The entire army echoed me. Jason and Thalia shot their own lightning.

"Rest warriors, for tomorrow, we move to defend Olympus. Dismissed!" I yelled as I sheathed my weapons and walked up to camp with the army following me.

Chiron galloped up next to me and patted me on the back. "Well done Joseph. Well done." he said.

"It was a team effort Chiron. We all did good." I responded.

"Reid!" I heard behind me.

Artemis. I stopped and waited for her. I turned just in time to see her and her hunters coming towards me. I waved for the rest of the demigods and Chiron to go on without me. I kept a straight face as the hunters and their mistress stopped in front of me. Thalia was among them and was currently smirking at me.

"Joseph," Artemis started. "I...uh...just wanted to uh..."

I had to hold back my laughter. She was never good at thank yous. Least of all to males. I waved her off.

"Not necessary milady. I am the leader of the guardians. It is my duty to defend the Olympus and all of her citizens, including the Olympians." I told her.

She looked relieved to hear this. I did a small bow.

"Now, if you will excuse me. I have to tend to my wound." I said, leaving without another word to the Hestia cabin.


	8. What?

I tried to get a good look at the wound after putting my armor back on my necklace, but I would have to take my shirt off. I entered the Hestia cabin and turned on the lights. I closed the door and removed my shirt with Mjolnir and Burner. I placed my weapons on a bed when I noticed someone else's armor and weapons on one of the beds. Where did-I was suddenly grabbed and pushed against the wall. At first I thought, what the hell?, until I felt lips against mine. My eyes widened and I saw who it was. Clarisse. I relaxed and kissed her with as much passion as she was giving me. After a good minute passed we finally broke away. I put my forehead to hers as we caught our breath.

"What's gotten into you war girl?" I asked jokingly.

She looked me in the eye. "Do you have any idea how hot you look when you take charge like that?" she growled and kissed me softly.

"Well," I said between our joined lips. "I'll have to do something about that, won't I?" I asked.

I turned us around so she was against the wall. I deepened the kiss when I felt her tongue touch my lips. Her hands wandered from my chest to my abs and went back up to my hair. Then I remembered the wound.

"But first." I started, breaking the kiss. "I need to heal myself."

She looked disappointed when I backed away. As though she missed me already and the feeling was mutual. She went serious though when she saw the gash. I got a good look at it. It was where my arm met my shoulder and was pretty deep. I lit my hand on fire. Clarisse looked at me confused. I took my burning hand and pressed it against the wound. Relief instantly spread through me. I felt the wound close and turn into a scar. I removed my hand and put the fire out. Clarisse looked at the scar in wonder.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"The power of the hearth can destroy and heal." I answered with a smirk.

"Well," she said closing the distance and gently running her hands along my chest. "now that that's out of the way. Where were we exactly?"

I pretended to look off in space as though I was trying to remember. To which she hit me in the arm playfully. I smiled and said,

"Ah. I remember."

"Oh do you now?" she asked, our lips dangerously close.

"I was going to answer your question from earlier today."

Her eyes flashed with happiness, but then went to nervousness within seconds.

"Which is?"

She looked like she was holding her breath as she waited for me to say something. I looked into those beautiful crimson orbs of hers and grabbed her hips to pull her closer.

"This." I said, lifting her up and pressing my lips hard against hers.

I felt her smile into the kiss and let out the breath she was holding. She wrapped her legs around my waist, wanting to be as close as possible.

"I want you to say it."

I knew what she wanted and told her without hesitation.

"I love you too Clarisse La Rue."**(LOL that rhymed.)**

With that said, it was like she had a mission to kiss me as passionately and long as possible. She pressed her lips harder to mine as she deepened the kiss again. Her legs released me so she could push me back onto a bed after turning out the lights. We landed softly with her on top as she straddled me. We could see each other from the glow of the hearth in the middle of the room. She was looking down at me as though deciding something.

"What's wrong war girl?" I asked.

She smiled at the nickname, but didn't answer. Her face just went back to seriousness.

"Hey," I said while tracing circles on her hips. "you can tell me."

"Do you want to take this further?" she finally asked nervously.

What?...Oh. No. It wouldn't be right. It's way too early for that.

"No Clarisse. We haven't even gone on a date yet. So no. It is too soon." I answered calmly.

"Good. Neither do I." she sighed.

"But," I pulled her down so she was laying on top of me. "that does not mean we cannot just sleep."

She smiled and we laid there, kissing until we fell asleep in each others arms.

_Line break_

I had a dreamless sleep, thank the gods. I woke up slowly to Clarisse's steady breathing. Our chests touched with every intake of air. I looked down at her. Some of her hair managed to get in my face while her head was in the crook of my neck. My arms were around her protectively. I still can't believe all of this. I lost my first love. Now I have another. I used to think that love was a waste of time or that I didn't need it. Until I started to feel an emptiness inside. I felt the emptiness again when I lost Reyna, but she told me to move on. It's good to be loved again. I rubbed slow circles on Clarisse's back to wake her up. She eventually did. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey." she said sleepily.

I smiled back. "Hey. It should be breakfast time soon. We need to get up."

And of course, right after I say that, the conch horn decides to signal for breakfast. I rolled my eyes.

"See?"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Give me a minute. You're a good pillow." she said.

I chuckled. We both got up. She picked up her armor and I put my shirt back on. The left sleeve was sliced open and there was blood on it, but I didn't care.

"Should we leave at different times?" she asked.

"Why?"

"So people don't think things."

I grabbed her free hand and squeezed it.

"Who cares. It's none of anyones business." I said.

She smiled at that and I returned it. We walked out, still holding hands. I had to stop myself from laughing at some of the faces we were getting. I saw Percy on his way to the pavilion. For some reason, he didn't look surprised.

"Did you tell Percy?" I whispered.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask him about what happened in camp Jupiter." she answered.

"Oh." was all I said.

Not many paid attention to us as we entered the pavilion. Most were just exchanging stories or eating. The ones that did watch us, had confused looks. We didn't care though. I gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Catch ya later war girl." I said before letting her hand go and walking to the Hestia table.

A few campers regarded me with nods and salutes. After the campers were all settled, Chiron called a meeting after breakfast. The centurions would be there along with the cabin leaders.

_Line break_

"Here is the map of the empire state building you asked for Joseph." Annabeth said as she handed me a fairly sized roll of paper. "I marked the best spots."

"Thanks wise girl."

"Don't mention it." she responded.

"Are the explosives and traps ready?" I asked Leo.

"Yes almighty leader." Leo joked.

Everyone laughed at that.

"What types of traps and explosives did you manage to make?"

"Let's see, a few pipe bombs, jars with Greek fire, grenades made from scratch like the ones I used last night, mines, and a concoction of my own that I won't tell you about yet." Leo finished with a sly grin.

I nodded and just looked down at the table in thought. We can't separate our forces by a lot. That's just asking for a massacre. Like Santa Anna or Custer. Both died by separating several small forces. Since we have what? Close to nine hundred, not counting the campers that are too inexperienced or young. This is always one of the worst parts of being a leader. Planning everything. You have to be careful with it too. If you're not, the mistake can and will cost lives. I was taken from my reverie by Chiron.

"Joseph!" he asked, tapping the table in front of me.

I shot my head up and looked at him. I saw everyone looking at me from the corner of my eye.

"Sorry Chiron. I was...thinking." I said.

He nodded and addressed all of us. "The Olympians want to see all of the leaders, that means legionnaires, head councilors, the hunters, and the guardians, once you arrive at Olympus."

"Why?" Percy asked.

"They wish to inform you of their plans and preparations. Also to inform you of the enemies' movements. You will have no trouble moving into the city. The mortals were evacuated. They currently think that the city is has been exposed to high radiation."

"Well, that's good. We should get moving immediately then. There is a long day of marching ahead of us." I stated.

_Line break _

Let me just say, walking from Long Island Sound to New York City sucks. It took us hours just to get into the city. The surprising thing was though, that there were no monster attacks. Weird right? We are a huge army of demigods. A few who are of the big three. We were literally a giant buffet, but no monster attacks. It unnerved many because the idea that all of the monsters around are probably with Hades right now. Chiron was right. As we marched into the city, there wasn't a single mortal there. It was like a ghost town. There was evidence that people left. Clothes and other belongings were scattered through the streets. There were no cars to be seen either. It was three o'clock when we finally stopped at the empire state building. I turned to the exhausted army.

"Alright, catch your breath for a while! After you're done that, find some good hotels to make camp in! Guardians, hunters, and leaders, come with me!" I commanded.

Everyone immediately sat down, except the hunters and guardians, who looked at the army and stifled their laughter.

"I will teleport my hunters and I, Josephus." Artemis said before doing so.

I walked through the doors of the empire state building. The security guard was in his usual spot, reading his magazine with his feet on the desk. The groups I called, stood behind me and watched.

"Key to the sixth hundredth floor please." I requested nicely, but with a stern voice that demanded compliance.

He didn't even look up. He just kept reading as he replied, "No such thing as the sixth hundredth floor."

I was not in the mood for this. Keeping control of my temper, I pulled the magazine down and forced him to look up at me.

"I think there is." I said, lighting my eyes on fire for affect.

His eyes went wide with fear as he realized who I am.

"O-oh. S-s-sorry sir. D-d-didn't recognize you. Here's the key." he stuttered while fumbling for the elevator key.

I took it, put my eyes out, and smiled slyly at him. "Thank you for your cooperation."

I went straight to the elevator, ignoring the looks and laughs. The doors opened and we all filed in. I was surprised we could all fit. Everyone started laughing when the doors closed. Even Nico. I just put my back to the wall and tried to concentrate on everything.

"That was priceless. He looked like he pissed himself." Nico said.

"Yeah Joe, I had no idea you could be that terrifying. For a minute, I wanted to run." Leo added.

I only smiled at their antics. It was slightly forced though. I know this is the way they cope, but my nerves have just been everywhere lately. Clarisse noticed this. She comfortingly put her hand in mine. I looked at her and my smile turned real. She returned it. We didn't have to say anything. The look she gave me told me that she is there for me and I was very grateful for that.

I was relieved when the elevator finally made it to Olympus. We all walked out with me in the front. I didn't knock on the doors, I kicked them open. The council looked at me, bewildered, while the demigods behind me chuckled.

"Knock, knock!" I bellowed so all could hear.

A few just chuckled at my antics. When they got a good look at me though, that's when they went serious.

"Joseph," Zeus started in a deadly serious tone. "why do I sense an aura of war on you?"

The other gods looked at me questionably. I signaled for the other demigods to sit with their parents. Frank, Clarisse, Hazel, and Nico just sat down near me since their parents weren't here for obvious reasons.

"Grandfather, I have news." I said.

The gods watched in anticipation. Zeus nodded for me to continue.

"You are all under the assumption that Ares is against us. This is not true. He is being poisoned by Hades. Only his mind is free, but he is unable to control what he does. Ares came to me in a dream and blessed me. That is why I have an aura of war." I explained.

"Can we save him?" Hephaestus, surprisingly, asked.

He must be concerned for his brother. Even though they've constantly fought. It's nice to see things like that.

"I'm sorry, Lord Hephaestus, but he has ordered me to send him to the void." I told him sadly.

The god of forges looked down in sadness at that.

"That is unfortunate." Zeus said.

"What was it that you called us here for grandfather?" I asked.

"This." Poseidon answered while waving his hand and making a one way IM appear.

The IM showed a giant force of monsters with Hades, Ares, Hyperion, and Oceanus only twenty miles from the city. Many eyes went wide. There must be at least almost ten thousand monsters.

"Hades' forces will reach Olympus tomorrow morning, so you need to be ready." Athena told us.

"Don't worry Joe, Leo, Me and Connor, had our cabins set up the traps on the bridges and other good places as we speak." Travis said.

I nodded in understanding.

"There is also something else." Poseidon made the IM fade. "We want you to stay on Olympus with us."

"What?"

"You will be commanding the forces, but not fighting." Zeus said.

WHAT?! NO! I am fighting. They can't just force me to watch while my friends defend Olympus.

"NO!" I yelled in outrage. "I belong down there with them! I will not watch them fight while I have to stay up here!"

"YES you will because I forbid you to fight!" Zeus bellowed.

I wasn't going to back down. If they want me out of this, then they're going to have keep me out by force.

"WHY?! What is so different than the other times that I have fought?!" I snapped.

"Joseph, remember the prophecy. It says you will sacrifice yourself." my mother said.

"I DON'T CARE! I would gladly give my life for my fellow demigod! If I will die, I will go down fighting!"

"So, you will defy me? Your grandfather and king of the gods?!" Zeus yelled, standing off of his throne with his master bolt.

I know what he is doing. He is trying to scare me into caving in. It won't work. I'm not afraid of him or any god for that matter. I have seen too many things to fear anyone or anything.

"Yes I do." I answered without hesitation.

Zeus sighed as though he was going to regret his next decision. He pointed his master bolt at me.

"Then I have no choice but to do this. I'm sorry, but we don't want you to die Joseph." Zeus said sadly.

"What, so I can come back and fight for you again? Kill a few more monsters or titans for you?" I asked with one last bit of defiance.

Zeus didn't react. He simply charged up his master bolt and fired. The last thing I saw was a blast hitting me, the feeling of being thrown back, and then everything went dark.


	9. I Get Even More Power

_Percy POV_

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" I yelled as Joseph's unconscious form skidded across the marble floor and stopped a few feet from the doorway.

All the demigods stood up immediately, outraged at Zeus. I know he wants to keep his grandson safe, but he just shot him with the fucking master bolt. Clarisse ran to his side and checked him. She looked up to me.

"He's alright." she pronounced.

No sooner did the words leave her mouth, Joseph shot up into a sitting position and groaned.

"Son of a bitch!" he cried.

"Quick, Hephaestus, chain him!" Zeus ordered.

"Sorry Joe." Hephaestus said before wrapping celestial bronze shackles on my brother's wrists.

He didn't even fight. He just let the forge god drag him over to the closest pillar and wrapped the chains tightly around it. Joseph slowly got up and cracked a few bones. Zeus snapped his fingers and Joseph's weapons were gone.

"I'm surprised grandson. Usually it would have taken a demigod an hour to wake up from that." Zeus said.

Joseph glared at him for a second before responding, "Maybe it's because, oh I don't know, I'm a son of Hestia and blessed by more than half the Olympians." he said sarcastically, "Now if you would be so kind as to let me fight?"

"No, my son. We don't want you to die. I refuse to let you." Hestia objected.

Joseph just huffed and walked to the end of the chains, which was five yards. I walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry brother. I'll take care of the army." I told him.

He nodded in defeat, "Fine. I'll be there in a minute." he said with a smile.

I remember when he first said that to me. It was during the second titan war.

_Flashback _

_ "Joseph, where are you?" I asked into a walkie-talkie I picked up from a destroyed store._

_ I was walking on my way to the empire state building with Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia. We were walking through the monster lines and killing all in our way. I heard Joseph respond after five minutes._

_ "You rang?" he asked._

_ I couldn't keep the smirk from my face._

_ "Where you at?" I asked him again._

_ "I am currently maybe two hundred yards from the empire state building, why?" he asked._

_ "Me, Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover are going up. I need you to come help with the defense." _

_ "Okay, be there in a minute." he said._

_ I put the walkie-talkie back in my pocket and kept walking. Then I heard it. The loud thunder that could only come from Joe. Lightning rained down on the enemy as I saw a single person riding a wave toward the building. Before entering, I watched my brother slaughtering the monsters. He came speeding to me. He made the wave disappear and fell into a roll. He got back up in front of me and smiled. He looked like hell. His armor was torn in a few places, he had a few gashes, and some blood stained his clothing. Yet, here he was smiling at me as though this was an everyday occurrence._

_ "Hello brother. Don't worry, I got this." he said._

_ I smiled back at him before going to the elevator._

_Flashback end_

That was always a good memory. Me and my brother, kicking ass and taking names. Looking at him now, I would have never thought he used to be a scared and saddened twelve year old that lost his parents and went through hell getting to camp. He's like me. Both of us stronger, more powerful than how we used to be. I was always proud of him and he always looked up to me.

"Just don't piss them off okay?" I asked, gesturing to the gods.

"I'll try not to."

"Guys, lets go." I commanded to the other demigods.

Before she left, Clarisse grabbed Joe and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Aphrodite squealed when they did. Jason and Thalia said their own goodbyes to their brother. We were all at the elevator when the Stolls had to start gambling.

"Alright, who wants to bet that Joe will escape before the day is out?" Travis asked everyone.

"No, those chains are too strong, he'll never get out." Connor objected.

"Oh yeah, fifty drachma says he does." Travis challenged.

"I'll take that bet." Connor responded confidently.

"I'm with Travis." Clarisse said.

Soon, everyone but me and the rest of the seven were making bets as we went down in the elevator. The rest of the army wasn't happy when they heard the news, but they accepted it. None of them wanted Joe to die. If he kept fighting, he would. Then again, he did have a point about the prophecy not saying he would die. It just said he would sacrifice himself. So the war could end.

_Joseph POV_

Okay, that hurt. It's a good thing I'm his grandson and blessed by a few of the other Olympians. Now, what to do about these chains? I thought, watching the others leave. I could have sworn I heard bets being placed as I sat down on the marble floor. Children, always such children. Just like their parents I guess. I saw Hera and my mother suppressing smiles as I thought this. They must have been reading my mind. I looked at the rest of the gods. They were mostly focused on the mist in the middle of the room that was showing the enemy movements and the demigod army. I decided to pull out the battle plans Annabeth gave me. She did a good job. She marked spots that you could defend easily for weeks because of where they were. After giving it a few looks and finding exactly zero flaws, the perks of being a child of Athena I guess, I tucked the map in one of my many pockets and focused on the chains. This is going to be hard to get out of. I though. I stood up and experimentally sprinted to the end of my bonds. What happened was what I expected. My arms jerked me back and the chains didn't give. I noticed Hephaestus giving me a smug look.

"No use, Josephus. The only one who could possibly break those chains is Hercules." he exclaimed.

I sagged my shoulders in defeat, but something was telling me to keep trying. Something in the back of my head. Like a feeling that you can do something even when you don't believe it is possible. I pushed it back for a moment. I looked up to my mother, who was looking at me fortunately. I gave her my best pleading face. I even shed a fake tear. I saw in her face that she was struggling against helping me, but she forced herself to look at the mist. I decided to take other measures. I superheated my hands until they caught on fire. I waited, but nothing happened. The only thing that did was the shackles got red hot before I put out my hands. Dammit. Then I thought of something else. That odd sensation I was getting that told me to keep trying to pull them apart with my bare hands. So I decided to listen to it. The gods tore their eyes away from the mist to see me at the end of the chains again and grunting as I tried to break them. I could feel my face heating up as I struggled. I don't know where it was coming from, but I felt a new power come to life in me. The power of strength. I began to feel something happening before I was stopped by an Iris message that appeared in front of me.

The faces of my brothers looked back at me. They surveyed me and shook their heads before speaking.

"Still trying Joe?" Percy asked, trying to hide his humor.

"You ladies just wait, I'm gonna come down there and kick your asses." I threatened.

I heard the Olympians chuckle at that. My mother just shook her head muttering things about her violent son.

"Anyway," Jason intervened while both their faces were pale, "we need to see that map of yours so we know where to put who."

I nodded and pulled out said map. I hung it in front of me and pointed out the best places to put the Ares kids or the best place to have the Athena kids. The Olympians, specifically my grandfathers and mother, looked at me with awe and pride as I went into the natural leader mode. Once Percy and Jason understood everything, they wished me luck and cut off the connection.

"You never cease to make me proud grandson." Poseidon said.

I nodded in acknowledgement with a small smile on my face. I decided to concentrate again on my current predicament. Once again I began pulling with all my might. This time, the new power I was feeling came to me faster than last time. Suddenly, a blue aura began to surround my body. I barely paid any attention, I just kept pulling against the restraints. I noticed at the corner of my eye, Zeus was looking at me wide eyed. I heard him mutter,

"Impossible. Only Hercules had super strength."

I wondered what he meant, but with one last pull, I let out a roar and what happened amazed even me. The shackles on my wrists shattered. I was free. I fell to my knees in slight exhaustion and caught my breath. The blue aura was still around me, but slowly began to dissipate. The feeling of immense strength didn't leave though. The gods just stared at me for a moment. They all looked to Zeus. My grandfather was still looking at me in wonder. I didn't bother running. I was too tired at the moment anyway.

"Brother." Poseidon snapped him out of it.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you have any idea about this?"

Zeus shook his head, "I don't know. Only Hercules had strength. Then again, perhaps the same strength may have been passed onto him since he is my legacy."

I slowly stood back up as my energy came back. I looked down at my hands. What the hell is going on? I decided to test this. I went over to the pillar that held the chains. I pulled back my fist and punched it. Sure enough, my fist went straight through and a whole was left. I pulled back and looked back at the Olympians.

"What in the name of Poseidon is going on here?" I asked them.

"It appears you have inherited my strength, Joseph. Just like Hercules, the difference being that you were in a situation where you needed great strength. He was born with it." the thunder god explained.

My eyes went wide at that. Holy shit, I'm so op'd. I have blessings running through me from some of the most powerful gods and now I have super strength and to top all of that off, I am a legacy of Jupiter and Poseidon. What's next, me getting a powerful weapon that will reduce the enemy armies to nothing in one swing?

"You're also forgetting the fact where he doesn't deserve it." I added.

That granted me a look of agreement from all of them. Then, something strange happened. Hercules himself appeared in front of Zeus with a flash of light. He was dressed like the other gods. Old Greek robes and sandals that wrapped around his muscular ankles. The funny thing was, his old aura was not around him. It was as if he was just a plain immortal and not the god of strength anymore.

"Father, something terrible has happened. My strength, it is gone." he announced.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips. Again we were all surprised as three flashes appeared next to the son of Zeus. The fates stood there, they all turned to me. The all seeing eye stared into mine.

"Josephus Reid," they spoke as one, "you have been deemed worthy for the power of strength. It has chosen you and left Hercules." all eyes went wide while Artemis and I shared looks of satisfaction, "Should you reach godhood, the title of god of strength will be added to your titles." and with that, they vanished.

"This is bullshit." Hercules roared in anger and outrage.

Oh, I was gonna have fun with him being here and me having super strength now. I had a huntress to avenge. I slowly walked over to him and cracked every one of my knuckles. The eyes of the Olympians never left me. Hercules turned and glared at me.

"You don't deserve it like I do. Give it back." he demanded.

I just gave him a mad smile. The gods just looked on to see what I would do.

"I have a question for you, Jerkules. Do you remember a huntress known as Zoe Nightshade, greatest heroin this earth has ever seen?" I asked.

I was right in front of him now. I wasn't afraid of how much taller he was than me. I had his strength now. He was now just an immortal demigod. He was lucky I can't make him fade because I don't have my weapons. At least I can beat the living Tartarus out of him.

A smirk appeared on his face, "Yes, I remember her. She was easy to fool."

Before anything else could be said, I reared back my right fist and brought it across his left eye. A loud crack could be heard from the impact before Hercules went flying into a wall. He cried in pain as the wall cracked under him and he fell to the floor. I rushed up and just started to mercilessly wale on him, my fists hitting him until Zeus began yelling at me,

"Joseph, stop!" he ordered.

I finally paused with one of my fists ready to hit him, covered in gold ichor while my other hand held him by the throat against the wall. Hercules was a bloody rag doll.

"He doesn't deserve to live after everything he has done." I said darkly, not looking at anyone.

"Son," I heard the soothing voice of my adopted mother, "please, no more violence for one night."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to my right to see her fiery eyes looking into mine. Her face was pleading. She didn't like seeing me like this. I closed my eyes and released the dying asshole. I opened my eyes again and looked at myself. There was golden blood all over my armor and arms. My mother put a hand to my face to calm me. I leaned into it and placed my own hand over it.

"Sorry mother." I apologized.

"It's alright, just don't let your anger take hold."

I nodded and turned to my grandfathers while she went to her throne.

"May I have my weapons back please." I requested.

Zeus didn't even hesitate. With a snap of his fingers, my weapon necklace was around my neck with Mjolnir and Burner at my hips. I bowed to the gods before leaning down to the pig I was beating a minute ago.

"If I ever see you again, I won't hesitate to make you fade." I promised.

I only got a painful groan in response. I turned to the Olympians and held my arms out, challenging any to stop me from going back to the army. Apollo and Hermes held up their hands in surrender while the others just looked on in admiration and some in fear. I was at the doors when Poseidon spoke.

"Just, be careful Joseph." he warned.

I turned and smiled, "It's me were talking about here. You can hit me hard, but I'll just keep getting back up."

With that, I strolled straight to the elevator. Hercules blood was still all over me, but I could care less. He deserved what he got. I can't believe I earned his powers. The fates were being extra generous for some reason. Then again, good things come before the universe decides to fuck you up. I can only hope I will survive this. At least I have Clarisse. Once again, everything that had been happening went through my mind on the way down. I cursed Apollo for the awful music, but it didn't stop me from the feeling of some hard trials that were to start tomorrow. Then, I had an interesting theory. Perhaps I got the strength because I would fight the kraken soon. I can't wait for that. I will destroy it with my bare hands if I have to. It will die. I can be sure of that. The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal the busy demigods, but they turned to me and their eyes widened. I walked in with a smile on my face. I probably looked like a maniac and I'll bet they thought I killed the gods from all the ichor on me.

"What did you wimps stop for-"

Clarisse was cut off when she saw me. She didn't hesitate to run to me and lock our lips together. I reacted instantly, putting my arms around her hips and kissing her back. The funny thing was that we didn't even care about the blood. We just enjoyed each other. She finally pulled away when a few familiar voices.

"What's going on?" Percy asked.

"Why are you all frozen?" Jason asked.

Perfect, my two targets are coming to me. I let go of my war girl and they stopped in their tracks when they saw me. I smiled and hit my right palm with my left fist.

"Now, what was it you bitches were teasing me about?" I asked.

They went pale and I saw Thalia and the rest of the seven at the corner of my eye smiling. I heard Clarisse giggling behind me. My brothers looked horrified. I simply walked closer and said one word.

"Run."

And they did. They hauled ass away from me while everyone got out of their daze and laughed. Once my brothers came back and I promised not to hurt them, everyone was asking what happened while the betting money was being collected. I even saw Clarisse get handed some drachmas. I told them everything and how I am now destined to be the god of strength if I ever ascend to godhood. To say they were all shocked would be an understatement. I received many pats on the back for beating the shit out of Hercules and after talking and explaining, I went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. I willed some water to wash the blood away. I looked myself in the mirror. The electric blue part of my eyes seemed to have grown in intensity. I left the bathroom to find Clarisse waiting for me.

"Ready to go to our hotel room?" she asked.

I looked outside and noticed how dark it was. I looked at a clock on the wall. Seven o'clock. I wasn't even on Olympus that long was I? Then again, I had to explain to the others what happened and why it looked like I slaughtered the entire council. Whatever. I grabbed her hand and we walked out.

"Lead the way war girl." I said.


End file.
